


You Cannot Hide

by Spidey_Pool_99



Category: Wade Wilson/Peter Parker - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Clint, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bondage, Bottom Peter, Fingering, Humor, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Omega Natasha, Omega Peter Parker, Possible Rape, Protective Wade, Revenge, Search and Rescue, Sorry Not Sorry, Take it easy on me, Top Wade, Torture, Triggers, Weapon X - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Pool_99/pseuds/Spidey_Pool_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was beginning to see darkness creep up on the edges of his vision, forcing him to slowly slip in and out of consciousness.</p><p>“BABY BOY!” a familiar voice shouted from across the vast and room.</p><p>“WHERE ARE YOU?” the voice cried out again louder this time.</p><p>It seemed so far away. A voice that sounded familiar and safe, a voice that made him snap out of his current delirium and pick his throbbing head off the soot covered floor....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 6/26/16

**Twenty Minutes in the Future**

The once unmoving concrete walls were crumbling at an alarming rate around the once bustling science lab located in once bustling Stark Tower. It was almost as time had frozen. Gas lines were heard hissing and exploding with ferocious force and could be felt by anyone within the immediate area. Occupants of the tower could feel the building swoop and sway under their feet as aftershocks rumbled through the Stark Lab. Glass was shattering and raining down like giant hail stones on whomever was unfortunate enough. The science lab was a complete loss, someone had made sure to see the lab destroyed for whatever reason.

There were people screaming and running in all directions covering their faces and eyes from the oxygen depriving fires spewing from the room. Many civilians were clearly injured as they haphazardly fell through the nearest exits clinging onto each other as if they were their last life lines. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike were running in every direction trying to escape the growing inferno that was slowly encasing the once large room.

Underneath the many layers of rubble and smoke, a soft groan could be heard.

"What…" the voice questioned through soot covered teeth, "What… ha-ppened?"

A battered and bruised hand was raised from underneath a mangled body to slowly rub a bruised face that was laying on the debris covered floor.

Darkness began to unravel around eyes that belonged to the one, Peter Parker.

 _Also known as the incredible Spiderman_.

His eyes were itchy and swollen almost shut. Every attempt he made of trying to rub the blood and dirt from his eyes resulted him pulling back in a hiss of pain. There was no doubt in Peter's mind that the irritating pain was the direct result of being tossed like a rag doll across his lab after that massive explosion.

"Shit!" Peter winced as he tried to wipe his eyes open once more through the stinging pain. He could feel blood leaking down the bridge of his nose and trickling to the floor pooling underneath his pounding head. The metallic smell was caught in the boy's nose and made his vision sway.

Slowly, the boy's blurred vision began to finally give way to hell on Earth scene laid out before him. The genetics lab he once called his workplace was now engulfed in flames. Fire trying to crawl up every wall to choke out any air remaining in the room. Lab tables were flipped over or even non-existent. All the laboratory equipment in the room looked to be destroyed or sending off sparks of distaste fueling the small fires that littered the floor.

 _Stark is going to be pissed_ , Peter thought in the back of his head with a grimace smile.

With that thought, Peter tried to push his battered body up and realized quickly that couldn’t breathe as easily as he thought he could. With every movement he tried he realized he couldn’t move.

Great…what could be worse?

Normally when he was Spiderman, after a good beating, he could pick himself up and walk away from any situation. IF the situation went bad, he could always count on his merc to lend a grabby hand to assist him. But now, he was alone with a screaming spider sense that sent painful shivers down his spine in waves.

With every feeble attempt to move, he was knocked back to the floor in a massive coughing fit. His oxygen deprived lungs screaming for relief. He pulled one of his hands out from under him to rub his bruised sides and touched his stomach.

 _Everything is still attached thank God_ , the boy thought on the lighter side of things.

Peter could still feel he was still wearing what was left of his white lab coat from earlier that day, though it had been charred through and was barely recognizable. He carefully shook his debris littered hair trying to regain his bearings and possibly remember that events that happened earlier in the day. He remembered that he had been working on a new suit modification for Tony Stark and he was checking the results near the fusion reactor and then… everything went white and fuzzy.

He took a bated breath and rubbed his face again with his free hand immediately regretting the decision when he decidedly pulled his hand away in a hiss.

Peter narrowed his eyes to his lower body to assess the situation he was currently in. Looking down, he observed his own clothes that were a mangled mess of dirt, debris, and seeping with blood.

His own blood.

_Great._

Peter tried to pull his other hand out from under his body to gain a better vantage point.

Small fires started inch their way closer to his broken lithe body and he knew he could put them out easily if he could shoot his hidden webs towards them. He had to delay the inevitable in hopes that someone would come looking for him.

**Click.   Click.**

Nothing.

“Shit,” Peter said under his breathe. The explosion threw him too hard against the far wall of the lab causing his web shooters to become jammed on themselves. He tried to slam one on the ground in hopes of unclogging the barrel, but to no avail. The situation was dim.

With a sudden rush of urgency, Peter looked around for a possible exit. He knew as Spiderman and dealing with numerous fire situations, with every passing moment, the oxygen was being sucked form the room to feed the fires. Time was running out.

His Omega distress pheromones were becoming more obvious even to himself as the minutes passed and began to make him dizzy. His body was soaked in distress and he let out a small whimper. Never in his life had he felt more helpless than now.

 _Not good_ , he told himself. _Need to get out of here…_

Slow agonizing minutes passed….

Peter knew that it was getting harder to breathe ever minute he laid on the cold hard ground trying to formulate a plan, but he couldn’t move. He knew one of his legs had been pinned under a large chunk of concrete that once held up the ceiling of the lab. The pressure was almost like a painful reminder of an oversized paperweight siting on Tony's desk in his offie. It almost felt as though there were no leg there at all. The only comforting sense the boy had in his favor was when he went to wiggle his toes, he could feel the toes move with a sharp pain shooting up his spine.

Broken most definitely, the hero thought cringing at the fact that this was going to put him out of commission as Spiderman for a while, or until his healing factor decided to kick in.

With every attempt of trying to pull himself away from the growing fires, Peter found his insides screaming in protest and telling him to stop moving. His insides buckled at one point from the pulling and caused his lungs to wheeze.

Add broken ribs to the list of injuries he will eventually be feeling tomorrow.

 _Come on Parker_ , he told himself through gritted teeth. A sudden taste of metal pushed through his mouth as he tried pulling his leg out from under the rubble.

“Mother..” Peter winced.

The heaviness in his chest caused him to gasp taking in a large amount of smoke into his lungs. His lungs protested and choked causing the boy to wheeze and curl in on himself once again. He cringed in pain at any movement he tried to make to get away from the hell heat that was slowly starting to engulf him. All he knew was that he was growing more tired. The fumes were overtaking his vision and steal his breath away.

He was beginning to see darkness creep up on the edges of his vision, forcing him to slowly slip in and out of consciousness.

“BABY BOY!” a familiar voice shouted from across the room.

The voice felt so close, almost as though it was standing next to him. He tried to look up through tear stained eyes through the room. He didn’t see anyone. Where was it coming from?

“WHERE ARE YOU, BABY BOY?”

It seemed to be moving farther away when it did not get the answer it wanted.

The voice that sounded familiar and safe, a voice that made him immediately snap out of his current drunken delirium and to pick his throbbing head off the soot and blood covered floor.

A new sent took to the air and through the smoke, Peter could smell the distressed sent of an Alpha through his heightened senses. A smell that can only be described as a mix of cheap Mexican food and gun powder. Peter knew that smell anywhere. It was his marked Alpha.

Wade.

_Wade._

_But Wade isn’t supposed to be home for another day?_

“BABY BOY I KNOW YOU’RE IN HERE DAMNIT ANSWER ME!” Wade’s voice called in desperation.

Peter laid there lost in his thoughts, wanting to so badly reach out to his Alpha. He tried to pry is swollen eyes open, but closed them tightly due to the tears that flooded his vision again. The burning smoke was started to cover the floor he as now laying on. The hero knew if he wanted Wade to find him, he would have to make a feeble attempt of gaining the mercenaries attention.

His vision was swimming as he tried to push himself up off the hard concrete floor.

Peter gagged as tried to gain leverage under his body’s immense weight a protective hand covered his side and stomach and the other propped his upper body up.

As he pushed further, he could feel his body refusing to cooperate and screaming at him to stop. The most painful shock came from his left leg that still was trapped under a large amount of debris.

Through the blinding surge of pain, Peter pushed himself up onto his left elbow to give him room to expand his lungs in his war torn body. He could only give himself enough room to try to take a deep enough breathe to make one final call for help. His lungs screaming and his insides on fire, Peter waited to hear the sweet voice of his Alpha again. He knew he could not waste this one chance.

"W-ade!"


	2. Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 6/26/16

**Twenty Minutes in the Past**

“What the fuck is this shit tin man?” Wade growled tilting his head looking at a glass container sitting in Tony Stark’s office. The liquid was orange in color and squirreled into a spiral as the merc spun it in his fingers.

It had been a slow day and Wade had become bored waiting for Peter to finish his shift in the science labs a few floors down. He had finished his "mission" early and had come home. He planned to surprise Peter with romantic dinner and possibly a movie after work.

{Yeah, the big guy is a romantic sap, so sue him"

[No seriously, don’t sue him, that means less taco's for us!]

{Sorry writer lady, we will let you get back to writing the things}

It was days like this, where Wade was bored, that trouble always brewed in the tower. Wade always had to take it upon himself to annoy the nearest Alpha in his range to keep him occupied. It was a hard accomplishment because many of the SHIELD agents usually walked away in great haste from the mercenary. So, today the merc with a mouth happened to set his sights on none other than Tony friggin’ Stark, aka Iron Dildo.

Tony whipped around on one of his laboratory stools and quipped to Wade, “It’s none of your concern you knuckle dragging Neanderthal. It is way above your pay grade anyway. Besides I highly doubt anything in there does not contain tacos or chimichangas.”

{Ouch! I think we felt out cold heart shatter!}

[Words hurt you asswipe!]

Wade’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, which surprised Tony because he still had NO idea how Wade's Deadpool mask showed and conveyed emotions like that.

“Step back from there before you hurt yourself,” snapped the eccentric billionaire eyeing Wade as he turned back to his experiment on his work bench.

Wade sighed and turned on his heels to face Tony.

“Stark got bite, but you wouldn’t be talking so tough without your tin can suit there bub,” Wade lashed back folding his muscular arms over his broad chest and raising an expressive eyebrow underneath his mask.

\------------------

Wade has done his research on this infamous Alpha.

Tony Stark: eccentric billionaire, playboy, narcissist, and of course annoying ass Alpha. Always the lover of extreme toys and risky situations. Best known for his role as Iron Man to the everyday population. Too bad the everyday population doesn’t know about his Napoleon complex that he hides behind his vast menagerie of metal suits.

\-----------------

Just then, metal doors flung open in Tony’s office and in strolled an annoyed looking Omega who was flipping through a clip board of papers. Her strawberry hair hair pulled back into a short ponytail revealing her placid green eyes through her thin librarian styled glasses. Her annoyed Omega pheromones were flowing from her person as she charged across the room. It smelled almost like… like bottled up sunshine and a mix of graphite.

 _Pepper_.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks dropping the tools he held in his hand to sniff the change in the air as Pepper made her way across the office to take a seat behind Tony’s desk. She looked up from her papers and gave Wade a warm smile from across the room then turning her annoyed glare to her Alpha sitting on the other end of the room. Wade stood up straight at that moment dropping his arms from his chest and gave a cheeky smile back to the Omega.

There she was, the feisty strawberry blonde who seemed to keep the man behind the metal suit always on his toes.

She always had a way about her that always seemed to calm the always flustered Alpha Tony. She was his muse and his Omega that kept him in check. Whenever she entered the room, even if Tony was pre-occupied with other work, he always stopped in his tracks to gawk at his precious Omega. Don’t get Pepper wrong, she could always hold herself in a fight and has shown Wade on many occasions she is not to be trifled with and he had the slap marks to prove it. She did not like to be seen as a “defenseless” Omega at the mercy of her Alpha. That was old school and a bunch of old aged crap.

Pepper always seemed to bring Tony down to an arguably agreeable level. She was his vise and everything that he held dear in this world. Just as Peter was to Wade. That much, Tony and Wade shared in common.  

“Tony, stop being so mean to Wade and come over here and help me with these referrals you have been promising to help me with for the past two weeks,” Pepper inclined to Tony who was still sitting on his stool with his arms folded staring at Wade viciously.

“But…” Tony began to retort.

“Here, let me rephrase this for you… NOW!” Pepper retaliated before he could even finish his sentence. Her frustration scent giving off a warning signal that prompted Tony to rise to his feet and belligerently trek across his office to the table where a seated Pepper sat staring at a computer screen intently.

_____________________________________

It was almost unheard of for an Omega to be so vocal and non-submissive. Pepper, in her own right, has rewritten the books on proper etiquette of Omegas. As has Peter. Their personalities did not fit the typical Omega of the twenty-first century. They were usually viewed as the breeders of the world. The housekeepers and the caretakers of children. They were seen as easily broken.

Oh no, not Peter and Pepper. Tony and Wade could attest to that fact.

Omegas were fanciful creatures who were seen as the balance of power.

Betas were the working class. Nothing out of the ordinary citizens who worked and lived modest lives. They were the manual laborers who worked basic jobs and were good citizens.

 Peter’s uncle and aunt were a pair of Beta’s who were very protective of their Omega nephew who came to live with them after his parents had died in a car crash when he was only five years old. They taught Peter the ways of the world and kept him safe from the prying eyes of young Alphas who looked to mate with their unique nephew even at a young age.

Betas were very trustworthy and kind.

 Omegas, however, were the crowning jewels of this developed society. They were the bearers of children, the homemakers of homes, and the guiding light for the Alphas. They were, for the lack of a better word, submissive bodies for Alphas who fought and claimed them as their own. Female Omegas were the normal prize for every Alpha male. Ever since childhood, they were told in school that they would one day find an Alpha of their own and be marked and claimed by said Alpha and produce their airs. They would be home makers and take care of offspring they produced.

Many young female Omegas worried about how or when they would meet their mated Alpha. Many more worried about being taken against their wills if a certain Alpha was tempted enough to make advancements. There was always that fear, but into days world, it was more or less seen as a side story on the news rather than making national headlines. It was always a chance.

Male Omegas, however, were extremely rare. They had all the anatomy of their female counterpoints and could also produce children. They were seen as rare breeds and when mated could produce airs for their Alphas quicker than their female counterparts. Male Omegas were extremely protective of their offspring and would die for their mated Alpha if deemed necessary.

Peter was that “majestic white unicorn” among the other Omegas he knew. He knew of no other male Omega beside Steve Rogers (aka Captain America) who was mated to Bucky Barnes who was an Alpha. It was an accident when Peter found out about Steve, but it made Peter feel safe to have someone to talk to about issues revolving around being an Omega.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Wade took one last look at the orange substance in the vial and started to walk measly around the large office that housed many of Tony Starks Iron Man suits. The merc took in all the mechanical wonders in the room.

Tony had a suit for every type of occasion. It was almost TOO much for Wade to even contemplate. He was happier having his set of katanas on his back than a hundred of these suits that whizz around almost like a firework show.

Wade looked down at his Hello Kitty watch and knew he had to burn another 10 minutes before he could go pick up Peter from the science labs a few levels down. Tony only kept him distracted for a whole 5 minutes before Pepper came strolling in and that simply was not going to do. He had to keep Tony’s attention on him for a few measly more minutes without being thrown out a window or through a wall. Challenge accepted!

[{Lets do this!}]

{Piss off the iron grandpa!}

Wade walked quickly over to a console full of switches and buttons. How could the merc resist?

“OOOO… What does this button do?” Wade said playfully slapping his free hands on the side of his cheek and tried desperately to draw Tony Stark's attention to where he was standing.

“Wilson, I swear to Oden if you touch anything on my consoles, I will dismember you and send every piece of you to the depths of Hades where you’ll never be able to put yourself back together again!” Tony said seething through his teeth moving his glasses lower on his nose in an infuriated glare.

“Nope!” Wade said popping the ‘p’.“You love me to much Stark and plus you’ll miss _all_ of this.”

Wade pointed to his whole muscular body and began pelvic thrusting in Tony’s general direction making his pouches on his hips grind against the leather and kevlar.

Tony stared in disbelief, mouth held open ajar, and in frustration at the merc. No words came flying out of the man’s mouth, only a small gasp as the billionaires cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Wade motioned to the man to make a retort and got bored and slammed his hands down on his muscular thighs.

“How boring!” Wade thought taking his arms and throwing them in the air in frustration.

Tony was no good at uncomfortable quips, not like his baby boy. Peter was quick as a whip and that’s what Wade loved about him. Always kept him on his toes. It was almost insulting now to think Tony could think on the same level as his baby boy.

At which point Tony, who clearly had enough of Deadpool’s antics, pushed his chair back and began aggressively walking towards Wade. HE had just about enough of being shown as a weak Alpha.

Alpha battle scents erupted in the air signaling an impeding fight that had Pepper remove her glasses from her nose and place them quickly in the desk to bury her face in her now free hands behind her computer desk muttering something about “acting like children”.

Just then…

**BOOM!**

Smoke started to cloud the glass windows outside of the office, and the tower began to sway back and forth causing Tony to fly to the ground hard causing him to skid forward on his right shoulder hiting his work bench a few feet in front of him. Wade flew back and the glass panel that encapsulated one of Tony’s suits with excruciating force leaving a crack in the thick surface. Another smaller explosion could be felt again and could be seen from a few floors down.  The dark clouds blocking out the large bay windows that encapsulated Tony's office.

“SHIT!” Wade rasped out as he tried to get his feet steady underneath him. Tony flew to his feet looking for Pepper instantaneously. Protectiveness flooded the room to a near suffocating degree.

Pepper began to scream as the chair she was sitting in rolled back towards the glass panels that overlooked the New York skyline. The chair made contact with the glass and shattered into a million pieces. Both the chair and Pepper disappeared out the window in an instant.

“PEPPER!” Tony screamed jolting to his feet and diving head first out the broken window.

Tony pressed his communicator on his wrist and within seconds his classic red and gold Iron Man suit enclosed around him as he reached out to grab Pepper who was flailing her limbs as she fell helplessly through the air.

“I got you! I got you baby!” Tony yelled through his mask as he grabbed Pepper out of midair and caught her bridal style in his arms just a few feet above the ground. Glass began to rain down over the top of them and Tony used his body to shield Pepper from the falling debris.

She began to silently sob into his metal covered chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck for support as Tony flew back up into his office to an awaiting, pissed off, Wade Wilson.

“What the fuck happened!” Wade yelled waving his arms around when Tony landed with Pepper in his arms. His hands dropped to a more intimate manner after glimpsing at the Alpha's terrified Omega.

“I don’t know, but it’s coming from the labs a few floors down!” Tony quickly responded putting Pepper down on the plush blue couch on the other side of the room. HE flicked his hand and the Iron Man suit unclamped from his body and flew back to its glass chamber. Tony bent down and began picking glass out of her hair and worryingly looking over her other injuries hissing as he came to a large abrasion to her left temple.

“Did you say… science labs… PETER!” Wade didn’t even finish the sentence and bolted out the office doors and down the nearest stairwell.


	3. Son of a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 6/26/16

{What are we even looking for?}

[We need to get the hell out of here. This motherfucking place is going to implode on us]

{hehe… implode}

“We are trying to fucking find Peter you asshats, now shut up the fuck up! I am trying to concentrate,” Wade yelled at his boxes as he flew down the smoke filled stairwell. The merc stopped at the 68th floor and pushed his way through the unhindged door that led him to a fire filled hallway. A few agents from SHIELD had fire extinguishers going trying to contain the growin fires that were taking up the hallway. Wade slowly fumbled a few short yards down the familiar corridor pressing his hand along the walls for support until he came to a room marked “Science Lab 302”.

Peter’s Lab.

He tried to shimmy the broken door open, but could not push it forward due to the debris blocking it from the other side.

_I don’t have time for this!_ Wade screamed internally.

With one strong kick, Wade brought his black military boot down on the door breaking it open with fierce ferocity. His Alpha protectiveness surging through his veins. The room was filled with a thick layer of smoke as Wade made his way inside. Putting his hands up to his masked mouth, he began to yell Peter’s name and only got responses from a few trapped Beta’s in the lab.

Wade stumbled forward moving towards the screams for help. After locating the screams, he lifted the large blocks of concrete away from the trapped researchers. Wade hooked a quick hand around one of the injured researcher’s arms’ that was trying to escape the room.

“Where is Peter Parker?” Wade questioned in great haste. It looked as though the rescued lab assistant who could barely breathe, wheezing on his breathe trying to form a coherent sentence.

“I…. don’t know,” he gurgled out. “The last time… I saw him… he was near the…. fusion reactor… over there!” the lab assistant pointed out gasping for air. Where the fusion reactor stood, now was a blank space of broken metal and flame.

Wade nodded and led the researcher out before redirecting his attention back to the situation at hand. He had to find his baby boy and fast. Fire was raging out of control and it was becoming increasingly hard to breathe. If it was tough for Wade to breathe, he knew Peter was in even deeper trouble especially if he was unconscious.

{Hope we don’t fry in here}

[Don’t be stupid, the big guy won’t let us burn now shut up!]

**_SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU_**. Wade thought viciously at his boxes while slowly making his way through the wreckage, jumping over piles of debris that littered the floor.

Wade continued walking along the rubble sifting through piles of rock looking for any signs of life and coughing into his gloved hand.

Wade tried to remember what Peter was telling him earlier that week. Something about him running tests on some sort of new bio-mechanical suit Stark was developing. Blah.. Blah.. Blah.. Something with a fusion reactor. He couldn’t bring himself to remember the finer details but he knew if he could find what was left of the reactor, he would find Peter.

“PETER!” Wade yelled again moving concrete blocks aside. Standing where what he thought was the remains of Stark's reactor.

{Well its not looking good for Spidey, let’s go get tacos!}

[Shut your idiotic face! We can’t leave without our beloved Spidey!]

“Both of you shut the fuck up! I can’t think with you badgering on!” Wade grumbled to his boxes grabbing at the sides of his head trying to think clearly. HE couldn’t smell his Omega, he didn’t have time to sift through all the rubble… time was running out!

Suddenly, he heard something that drew him out of his thoughts with his boxes.

“W-ade!” a soft broken voice sounded.

[What was that?]

{I don’t know numb nut someone is talking!]

Wade walked hastily towards the small sound. It was almost too quiet to hear over the inferno in the background. Wade took a few steps further to see through the dense smoke tilting his head to only to find the outline of a body on the floor not even ten feet away.

“ _No…_ ” he whispered to himself quickly rushing over and kneeling down beside a body wearing a white lab coat drenched in blood.

The body was laying at an unnatural angle with its left leg stuck under a large pile of rubble. The light brown hair had been frayed by the cinders of the fire and covered in blood from a head wound probably sustained during the explosion.

[….]

{…}

The boxes were silent.

Wade slowly reached up and pulled his glove from his one hand and put his hands on the man’s neck to check for a pulse point. He internally pleaded to the higher gods and sure enough, there was a faint flicker of life. He leaned over carefully taking in the smell of the body on the ground. The musk given off by the unmoving body was a mix of gun oil with the scent of rain right before a summer storm.

Wade sat back on his heels and closed his eyes letting out an almost animalistic hiss.

The scent belonged only to one person. His Omega. His Peter.

The merc finally brought himself back and leaned closely to the boys ear.

“Pete-y… Baby boy… Answer me…” Wade whispered in his ear trying to give the boy's body a small shake.

Pete gave a solemn whimper cringing at Wade’s touch. His eyes pulling tighter together.

“W-ade,” the shriveled voice replied completely on automatic response.

Wade knew from Peter’s distress pheromones that he was in trouble, and had to get him out fast. He assessed Peter from head to toe trying to find the best mode of moving Peter’s broken body. But his plans were cut short when another small explosion fired off across the room causing Wade to throw his larger body over Peter’s wrecked body to shield any more debris from flying onto him.

When the explosion died down, Wade quickly stood up and eyed the concrete block that pinned Peter’s left leg to the ground. He gripped it firmly in his gloved hands and began to pull with ferocity. Wade could barely lift the block with his own two hands. Alpha adrenaline allowed him the strength to protect his hurt Omega and to pull Peter free.

Wade’s stomach cringed at the sight of Peter’s shattered leg. He knew Peter will be upset about this injury when he came to, but he didn’t have time to worry about that now.

 Delicately, Wade turned Peter on his side revealing more abrasions to Peter’s legs, arms, and face.

[Well damn, his face almost looks like ours!]

{Fuck, no one’s face could looked as jacked as the big guys, but Spidey is giving him a run for his money!}

Wade ignored the boxes, trying to keep himself together.

The sight of Peter broke Wade’s heart and his hands ghosted over the injuries on the boy’s lithe body. He was going to find out who did this and make them pay.

_Dearly._

After a few agonizing moments, the merc slowly slid his covered hands under Peter’s shoulders and knees only to be greeted with a scream of pain from Peter's form.

Even in his unconscious state, the boy's body reacted to the extreme pain.

Wade hesitated and pulled his hands away leaving Peter in his awkward position on the floor.

“What the fuck am I going to do? Peter is unconscious and he is still crying out in pain. Shit!” Wade contemplated to himself while holding both of his hands to his head.

_Do I move him and possibly cause more injury?_

_Or wait for those bastards of SHIELD to get their asses in here?_

It only took Wade a few seconds to contemplate his decision. Not really much of a choice, as he recalls. He could not trust any of those SHIELD assholes with is Petey.

“Sorry baby boy, this will hurt me more than it hurts you”.

At which point Wade slid his arms back under the broken body and lifted Peter against his scarred chest bridal style. The boys head lulled back against the mercs shoulder letting out a garbled cry of pure agony.

There were mounds of debris everywhere as Wade made his way carefully through the mine field of small fires across the room towards the exit. He tried his best to step evenly as to not jostle the broken form in his arms. The boys head was still lulled back revealing his half lidded blue eyes.

“Where the hell is the exit?!” Wade hissed, coughing out the smoke that he breathed in while trying to find his way back to the door he kicked in earlier.

Wade looked down at Peter in his arms for a quick moment. Peter’s chest was not rising and falling in sequence, his breathes were starting to slow which left Wade visibly worried and shaken. He had to move quick, he had to be close.

Just then, Wade thought he heard the sounds of shouting through the dense black smoke.

“WADE? PETER?” a possibly familiar voice called out.

“Over here! What the fuck took you guys so long?!” Wade shouted back.

Through the dense smoke, Wade possibly made out the sillohuette of Iron Man only a feet away from Wade and Peter.

Wade could not make out the figure due to the thick, blinding smoke, but he hurriedly walked towards the voice only to stop short and tightly clutching Peter’s broken body closer to his own.

A shiver went up Wade’s spine as he slammed on the breaks with one foot that was placed ahead of the other.

“What the fuck are you doing here,” he said coldly and narrowed his white eyes, withdrawing his forward faced foot back. Wade was now standing in a defensive position.

The figure began to walk forward and a small chuckle erupted .The overwhelming stench of another Alpha was over taking the burning room. The cackle was so familiar. As the figure came forward, the smoke was pushed aside and revealed a tall, thin man in a white lab coat. He was wearing black sneakers, blue jeans, and a clean red t-shirt.

Wade looked the figure up and down through dense fog.

The figure smelled of death and chemicals.

A scent Wade was all too familiar with and was stunned to know… was still alive.

As the figure became more prominent, it was clear to see who was responsible for the explosion in the lab. The man was younger, in his mid-thirties, with a wickedly horrifying smile splayed across his unmarred face. His dark brown eyes were piercing through the fires that ragged close to the man's body.

“Oh come now Wilson, this should bring back memories of how we first met.” The figures voiced cackled reaching up and running his hand through his shortly cropped black hair.

“You don’t seem to be all smiles now do you?” The voice pressed on dropping his hand idly by his side.

“Didn’t you say to me once that _I couldn’t break you?_ ”

“Francis… you fucking son of a bitch,” Wade replied heavily through gritted teeth.

{What the actual fuck!}

[Kill that bastard!]

“That’s no way to talk about my mother Wilson, but I am flattered you remember me, how sweet,” Francis replied coolly, taking his crazy gaze from the merc and bringing it down and eyeing the form in Wade’s arms.

Wade’s arms gripped tightly over Peter who was beginning to wheeze trying to catch his breathe through his broken ribs. Wade had to move fast. He needed to get his baby boy out of here… now. There was no way he could fight Francis and save him at the same time without help. This made the merc swallow a hard gulp of air.

“It seems you are holding onto _MY_ prize.” Francis suddenly stated flatly looking away from Wade, lifting his loitering hands to his belt to retrieve two objects.

Wade’s white eyes opened wide in shock. The mask showing the horror and anger in his face all rolled into one. He looked down fearfully at lifeless form of his Omega in his arms. This asshole was not going to lay a finger on his Peter. Not now. Not ever.

{He won’t touch our Spidey!}

[OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!]

“Don’t worry there Wilson, we will take great care of your ‘baby boy’. HYDRA has some big plans for him. He has the brains, the mutation, and the added bonus of being a male Omega.” Francis laughed wickedly while slipping something into the barrel of the two guns he took from his waist.

“Over my dead body psycho, you won’t touch a hair on his head, not while I’m around,” Wade stammered taking a step back.

Francis seemed to tilt his head at the accusation and slightly shook his head with a grimace expression all over his face. It was almost like Francis was ready to give a quick response when he all of a sudden decided to lift one arm up with a gun and pointed it directly at Deadpool’s face.

“Oh Wilson, you think I wouldn’t take you also?” Francis cooed, “Do you think I am that dumb? I know you won’t die, but I would personally love to watch you suffer watching you baby boy get used by the same company that made you who you are.”

Wade took another step back diverting his eyes anywhere in the room to map out a plan to escape.

“Who knows, it might be easier to break _him_ than _you_ …” Francis quipped grabbing Wade’s attention once again.

Bile rose in the back of Wade’s throat at the horrifying accusation.

With that awkward silence, Francis shot Wade through the head with one precisely placed bullet. Wade's lifeless form collapsed to the ground automatically releasing Peter’s body next to his own. Peter was jostled out of his unconscious state and tried to pry his swollen eyes open. Pain searing in the edges of every nerve in his body.

Francis swiftly placed the one gun in his lab coat and walked over and stood over Peter smirking, “We are going to have some fun ‘baby boy’,” and shot Peter with a tranquilizer from the other gun.

The world went into splendid darkness.


	4. Seeing Red

{Wake your dumb scarred ass up}

[Come on big guy, shake it off! Just like that annoying song that dude sings!]

Wade groggily raised his seemingly heavy head only to be met with a bright blinding light that was a few inches in front of his face. He tried lazily to raise his hand up to rub his masked face only to be met with leather restraints holding him down. It was always tough to regenerate after a head shot.

After this shot though, he had a moment of delirium before he realized his hands were strapped down to his sides along with the rest of his body. There were three more leather straps clasped over his legs, stomach, and torso. He seemed to be strapped down to a metal table that was standing upright in the middle of a very large white room.

Panic.

Wade began breathing quickly and began to rock his body viciously back and forth on the solid steel surface trying to escape. Memories came flooding back like a tidal wave. He started to hyperventilate. Being tied down and tortured, just for the amusement of other standing over his screaming body. That laugh still haunts his dreams even to this day, even years after escaping from the Weapons X Program and becoming the infamous Merc with a Mouth.

That cackling laugh belonged only to one person…

Francis.

Wade’s delirium changed in the matter of seconds causing him to become more alert and snap to attention on the table. This was not the Weapons X Program, he destroyed it long ago with… Francis….

His mind was on a sudden and frantic rewind setting. He was remembering all the events that have led up to him being strapped down to this metal table in the middle of what looked like a laboratory.

Explosion. Francis.

_Peter._

_Where is Peter?_

Wade stopped rocking against the metal table at the sudden realization. His white masked eyes began frantically looking around the surgically clean room. Everything was blindingly white. It caused his eyes to squint underneath his marred mask. The dried blood under the mask was causing his marred skin to itch, but the merc did not care he had to find his baby boy.

Surveying all over the room, he viewed familiar white floors and walls being illuminated by harsh white fluorescent lights. Stretched across the room and Wade saw what seemed to be more stainless steel surgical tables covered in white sheets. A cold shiver went down the Alphas spine again. _To familiar_ , he thought to himself.

 Just as his eyes made it across the room, Wade’s eyes stopped on a table about ten feet away from him.

The bed was covered half way around by a white separator that blocked Wade’s view of the top half of the bed. The only thing that Wade could see at the end of the surgical bed was a pair of possibly covered legs that looked almost human. Wade tilted his head to the side to get a better look at the form on the bed, but could not see around the stupid curtain.

Just then the blinding light in his eyes was shut off and a pain erupted from his right side.

“Finally awake I see,” a familiar voice cackled walking from his right side as Francis emerged with a surgical knife covered in Wade’s blood.

Wade winced and tilted his head to focus his eyes on Francis who began to walk towards the figure on the far gurney. A low growl emerged from the Alpha's lips as his side started to knit itself back together almost instantly.

Francis carefully placed the bloody scapula on a metal side table and turned to face Wade with a smirk across this face.

“Where is Peter,” Wade carefully said, voice monotone.

Francis slowly curled back his lips to reveal a horrifying smile that made the merc’s blood run cold.

“What the fuck are you smiling at,” he continued carefully, trying to pull his wrists off the table he was bound to. Trying to show his Alpha dominance.

Francis neatly stepped back to watch the merc's reaction as he slowly pulled back the curtain revealing the top half of the cloaked medical table.

{[WHAT?!]}

“WHAT THE FUCK FRANCIS!” Wade screamed thrashing wildly against his restraints.

On the table, laid out for the world to see was the heavily damaged body of his baby boy, Peter Parker. The boy was hooked up to numerous medical machines keeping track of his vital signs. His body was strapped down to the table just like Wade.

He had two IV’s dripping from the side of his bed running through his right arm, a breathing mask held over his nose and mouth, as well as a heart monitor that showed the steady beat of the boy’s heart. His badly broken leg was hidden under the white sheet draped across his body up to his shoulders.

The sight was unbearable. It looked as though the Omega was on the brink of death. His once vibrant and sun kissed skin looked soft and ashen under the brutal florescent lights. His head leaned to the side facing Wade in a vulnerable position. His eyes were still swollen shut. The steady rise and fall of Peter’s chest was the only sound soles Wade was given.

Wade continued twisting and pulling at his restraints as Francis began to walk over to the far bedside of Peter’s bed. He stopped at the head of the gurney, keeping his eyes trained on the merc, and slowly ran his fingers gingerly through the Omega’s messy and blood stained brown hair.

“You son of a bitch! I swear to God I will end you if you do anything to him!” Wade seethed looking at the hand on his Omega.

Francis shifted his gaze from the barking mercenary to look down at the unconscious form of Peter Parker.

“You are lucky we got there when we did Wilson, or Petey here would have been dead.” Francis quipped keeping his eyes focused on Peter’s still form. He slowly bent over the table taking in the smell of Peter’s scent in his nostrils which sent the psychotic Alpha back into an almost euphoric state. The smile cracking horrifically across his face continued to grow in arousal.

“If you didn’t blow up the building he wouldn’t be like this in the first place you FUCK!” Wade yelled back. He was becoming angrier by the moment that another Alpha was touching his marked Omega. The protective Alpha scent was clear throughout the large medical room and Francis took notice.

Francis readjusted his view down to Peter again and began pulling back the white sheet that covered the boy’s upper body. Wade winced at the sight of the badly bruised ribs, lacerations, and burns that riddled his lithe form. Even with his Spider healing factor, it would take weeks for these injuries to heal properly.

“STOP IT!” Wade screamed thrashing at the pathetic sight. The bile at the back of his throat was causing him to choke on his words.

“What?” Francis questioned with a smirk stopping the sheet right at the boy's abdomen. “Does this bother you?”

He knelt over Peter’s body once more making eye contact with Wade the whole time. He took Peter’s still blood covered hair in his hand and pushed the boy's head more to the side revealing his neck which bared his mates bonded mark.

Wade’s mark.

With a grimace expression, Francis stuck his tongue out and licked from Peter’s collar bone all the way up the boy's neck and to his ear in one fellow swoop. Francis kept eye contact with Wade the entire time and slowly stood up after completing his disgusting display wiping his lips with his fingers and then slowly pushing his black hair back into place.

A smirk cracked across his face as he slowly moved around the bed and walked across the room to Wade who stood frozen on the metal board he was attached too. Anger seeping through his gritting teeth.

Francis was then face to face with Wade, inches separated both Alphas.

“Oh yes,” Ajax muttered wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “He will do nicely.”

Just as Wade was about to scream, there was a small whimpering sound that pulled both Alphas out of their Alpha fueled stare down.

Peter began to move his head slightly and his eyes slowly began to open revealing his swollen unfocused blue eyes.

Francis at that moment made a motion for a team of Hydra researchers to come into the room.

“W-Wade?” Peter’s voice rasped out through the breathing mask.

Wade felt like he was kicked through his stomach. His marked Omega wad crying out for him and he could do nothing. He felt so helpless, he felt like a bad mate. This made Wade pull harder on his restraints.

“I’m here baby boy. I am going to get you out of here,” Wade hissed as he pulled harder from the table.

“Oh please Wilson, you can barely help yourself!” Francis replied strolling casually over to a metal table full of medical equipment.

Peter, within a few seconds, was then surrounded by a group of Beta doctors. All Hydra researchers brainwashed to complete one task, that task apparently had something to do with Peter. They were touching him everywhere and prodding his body with weird medical instruments.

Peter tried to pull away, scream, kick, but he was far too weak from his injuries to put up a fight. His injuries flared and caused him to see darkness encroaching on his vision again.

His spider sense tingling down his spine again, just as before, and was screaming for him to run. FAST.

Peter became more violent now and started arching his back and tried pulling away from the doctors who surrounded his bed. Francis, who had been standing idly by a medical table, came back with a syringe of orange looking liquid.

One of the doctors grabbed Peter's head and slamming it down to the bed forcing Peter to meet Wade’s horrified gaze.

With one poke to the neck by Francis, the liquid was pushed into Peter’s system.

Peter saw doubles in his vision and began to slowly relax on the table. His breathe easing and eyes closing once more.

“PETER!” Wade screamed. “I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!”

**SNAP!**

One of Wade’s arms was now free from his restraints.

**SNAP!**

Another muscular arm was quickly released and Wade pulled himself off the metal table in a blind rage.

Francis stumbled backwards dropping the needle to the ground and stood readily by Peter’s bedside waiting for the fight that was inevitably coming his way.

The HYDRA doctors all began dodging and running out of the room looking for cover or a way to escape the angry red Alpha known as Deadpool. Even without his weapons, Deadpool was still a fearsome competitor and an even deadlier mercenary.

Deadpool's Omega was in danger and it was up to him to protect him.

Deadpool made his way over to Francis who stood idly next to Peter’s bed.

In one fluent motion, Francis took the gun back out of his white lab coat and aimed it directly at Peter’s good knee.

“Come any further and I’ll make sure he doesn’t walk again,” Francis mused. “Who knows, in the few seconds it would take you to come over here I could have put a bullet in his leg and chest and end it all, but what a waste.”

Deadpool stopped in his tracks looking at the stilled body of his Omega on the table.

“What the hell do you want with us,” Wade says sharply still keeping his trained eyes on Peter. Calculating every angle he could use to gain a vantage point to overtake Francis.

“You will find out in a few seconds according to my calculations, my serum should be taking affect about…. now”.

Suddenly, the air seemed to change around them. The bitter sweet smell right before it rains hits the Alphas' senses…

 _Hard_.

There is only one other time Wade ever smells this scent.

A small moan filled the air from the unconscious form on the table.

{Shit.}

[Double shit.]

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?” Wade yells at Francis with his fists raised.

“What I have to do,” Francis responded coldly.


	5. Videos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 6/26/16

“Where the hell did Deadpool run off too?” Tony snaps while still trying to pick glass out of Pepper’s strawberry blonde hair. Luckily her fall from earlier in the day did not cause much bodily damage aside from the contusion she had on her left temple from going through the window. She started to wave her hands around and push her Alpha away in frustration of the current situation.

After the explosion, Tony sent out a distress signal to all Avengers within the area. All of which included Black Widow, Captain America, Hawk Eye, and the Hulk who were all in the immediate area due to a mission that kept them close under orders from the one and only Nick Fury.

The time after the explosion though, Steve was the only Avenger in Tony’s office. He stood stoically along the wall in his red, white, and blue suit. His shield leaning against the sofa near to where Tony was perched in front of his Omega.

“I don’t know Tony, he probably went down to see if Peter was alright,” Steve responded standing further back and away from Tony who was protectively hovering over Pepper with his arms crossed over his chest. The protective Alpha scent was causing him to cover his nose in distaste.

Trying to clear his mind, Steve turned around on his heels and walked over the broken glass to look out the broken window of the office. Smoke still roared from a few floors down and the fire department was having a tough time getting water up this far up in the air. Behind him, he could here Tony grumbling under his breath.

“Typical juggernaut…” I could have had JARVIS just check instead of having us split up!” Tony hissed.

JARVIS!” Tony yelled again, startling Pepper. “Is Peter Parker still in the building?”

The A.I.’s soft voice came over the speakers in the ceiling, “No sir, it seems Mr. Parker has left the premises with Mr. ----, hm,  Deadpool and another unknown form.”

“Unknown form? What the hell does that mean JARVIS?” Tony yelled angrily at the ceiling shaking a fist of fury and anger.

“Language Tony,” Steve calmly stated walking back across the room.

“Shove it Captain! JARVIS what do you mean Peter is not here?!”

“Tony stop yelling, please,” Pepper whispered to Tony while holding an ice pack to her bruised temple.

“JARVIS please replay security footage from the science lab. Time 2:45pm.”

With that, the lights in the office went dim and a hologram video popped up on a screen in front of a disgruntled Tony and bewitched Steve. The video showed a bustling science lab full of workers and scientists running around with their daily experiments. Not a care in the world. Just another day of discovery.

Nothing was out of the ordinary.

“JARVIS pause video,” Steve said leaning in and pointing to a spot on the screen. “Is that our guy?”

He points to the frozen form of Peter Parker on the screen. He is still wearing his white lab coat and wearing his signature thick black glasses that made him look like the young hipster scientist they all knew and loved. It looked as though he was casually walking across the lab with a clipboard taking notes.

“Yes, he is working with the fusion reactor developing a new system for me to use to produce cleaner energy,” Tony states proudly, then leaned over to the screen squinting, “I still can’t stand those glasses, who does he honestly think he is kidding wearing those binoculars?”

A pencil was thrown through the hologram directly at the Alpha's head and a chuckle erupted from Steve who quickly covered his smile with his hand. A blush ran down his face trying to contain the giggle that wanted to erupt from his lips.

“Tony! Stop being so childish! This is not the time!” Pepper hissed. “Jarvis continue footage.”

Jarvis immediately continued the video and the group can clearly see Peter make is way around the fusion reactor and slowly walking away while taking what they presumed where notes on his clipboard.

A few seconds later, it looked as though people stopped and looked up at something and began running for the exits. The haunting look on the scientist's faces sent shivers down the group's spines. At that same time, Peter turns to see what the commotion was when he suddenly raised his hands up in a defensive stance using his clipboard to block something that looked bright. The video then blared white and shook vigorously on its perch on the wall.

 The video then goes fuzzy and everything turns white.

The office becomes deathly still.

The footage picks back up a few short seconds later, except the camera is now sitting at an awkward angle hanging from what could be presumed, what was left of the wall. The feed was going in and out as the camer tried to focus on the laboratory.

The room is now engulfed in flames and rubble is scattered everywhere. Flares of dark grey and white litter the feed of the video. Tony, Steve, and Pepper can see a few struggling people trying to escape through the blocked exits, but none of them were their boy.

There was no sign of Peter for the first few minutes after the explosion.

“No… no one could have survived that,” Pepper squeaks out looking at the fuzzy video feed. The lab was destroyed and the aftermath of the explosion left a bad taste in the Omega's mouth.

“If anyone could, it would be Peter,” Steve replies with sternness in his breathe. He is clearly bothered by the event that just transpired in front of his crystal blue eyes. His hands have not fallen from their place wrapped around his broad chest, almost as though they are keeping him from punching through the table in front of him. His Omega worry scent was becoming more potent. Usually Steve had great control over his bodies pheromones, but this was a situation that he could not prepare for.

Then, the camera seems to focus on one spot on the ground near the far wall of the laboratory.

“LOOK! JARVIS PAUSE VIDEO!” Tony cried out shifting his stance around the table to look at an object in the video. He wiggled his fingers and the video enlarged in front of his face. The video was fuzzy and disoriented.

The object was small and white almost unrecognizable covered by dark grey matter.

Blood. _Shit_.

The group leans in closely letting the video run again.

The object began to move and the camera tried to focus capturing the movements of none other than Peter Parker. His glasses were gone and his body lying at an unsavory angle on the floor trapped by a pile of concrete.

The group let out a held breath.

“Well at least we know he survived the explosion,” Steve said with bated breathe.

“Where the hell is Wilson?” Tony mutters getting frustrated. “He should have been there by now. JARVIS fast forward…”

The group watched as Peter tried to pull himself out of the rubble only to lay back down each and every time. The time lapse made the team cringe making them all think they could have done something sooner to help their young friend.

“STOP!” Tony flailed.

The camera finally captures Deadpool kicking open the blocked laboratory door and feeling around the rubble of concrete littering the floor. With his hands raised to his face, it looks as though he is yelling for something. He takes a few steps away from Peter’s form and the group watching the video want to yell at him to turn back.

“MORON HE IS RIGHT THERE!” Tony screamed only to be smacked by his Omega Pepper who told him it was only a video and he was in fact not HELPING the situation at hand.

Something finally captures Deadpool’s attention and he scurries over to Peter’s almost lifeless form with great haste. The three watchers sigh in relief, but only for a few seconds until the camera goes out again with a shake.

Another explosion they presume.

The camera then putters out another video feed showing Deadpool covering Peter’s body with his own. A protective Alpha protecting his injured Omega. The group finally sees Wade picking himself up after the small explosion and picking the concrete blocks off of Peter’s leg and slowly, but carefully, picking up his baby boy’s lithe form in his arms.

Peter’s face, even with the poor video quality, sent shivers down the team’s spines.

Peter was in so much pain. It made Steve and Tony’s blood boil.

“JARVIS freeze video,” Steve ordered rubbing his temples with his two hands. The captain walked away from the table to the closest wall and rammed his fist through with blinding force. He was so angry.

Tony winced at the sound of breaking drywall while he was leaning across the table analyzing the frozen frame. He flipped and distorted the video to review it piece by piece, trying to find any clue to help find their friends.

“Who is that?” a mysterious voice asked over the shoulder of an unsteady Tony Stark.

Tony whips around waving his hands in front of his face and falling to the floor in sheer shock.

“WHAT THE SHIT NAT!”

“Well now, I have never met an Alpha who was so jumpy, not very becoming on you Stark,” Nat answers cooly with her red curly hair sitting just above her clad black leather uniform. Her aggravated posture showing off her pissed off Omega demeanor, hands on her hips leaning to the side.

Once his breathing recovered, Tony calmly got off the debris covered floor and wiped his pants off almost growling in frustration.

“Well thanks for showing up Nat! Better late than never I suppose. Did you bring your annoying ass Alpha with you this evening or can I assume he has better things to do like making bird calls?”

“Don’t talk shit if you can’t back it up Stark,” Clint says dropping from the ceiling and landing next to Natasha. His posture also showing annoyance and the scent of Alpha frustration fills the air.

“It’s pretty bad for you to get so scared by a perfectly harmless Omega,” Clint continues while purring at Natasha.

In one fellow swoop, Clint’s face is pushed down onto the office table. His eyes snapping shut in reflex with a smirk across his face.

“Don’t EVER call me harmless,” Nat hisses releasing her Alpha off the table and taking a seat in a chair not too far from the group putting her black heeled boots up on the round table.

“Kinky,” Clint swoons back at his Omega while holding his bruised head. “You know just how daddy likes it.”

“Wow… at least Bucky and I don’t fight like that,” Steve snickers under his breathe.

“CAN WE PLEASE CONTINUE?!” Tony glares at the group. “God! And to think Pepper is the one that calls me immature!”

The group redirects their eyes to the video still sitting open on the table. A mystery figure is now standing on top of a pile of rubble blocking the path of Wade’s escape with Peter. The smoke was making it hard to decipher who it was.

“Proceed JARVIS,” Pepper beckons at the A.I.

When the video resumes, the group tries their best to focus in on the mystery person. The lights, smoke, fire, and occasional blanking out of the video make it extremely hard to make out who this person was or what their intentions might be.

After a few moments of possible heated discussion between Deadpool and this person, horror enveloped the room of Avengers when the mystery person pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Deadpool. Within those few seconds everyone’s worst fears were realized when the figure shot the mercanary through the head causing Peter’s lifeless body to collapse to the floor next to him.

“Did that guy…” Clint started, choking on his words leaning further into the video feed with wide eyes.

“No.. he couldn’t have done that,” Pepper gasped covering her mouth in horror.

Nat sat up in her chair almost pushing it back across the shiny tiled floor. Eyes trained on the attacker, trying to figure out who this was and what they wanted. It became all to apparent when the figure walked to Peter’s body shooting the boy with what looked like to be a tranquilizer and turning around slowly to face the camera in full view.

The figure who was wearing a white lab coat and sported what looked like a short black military haircut. Ice cold eyes making contact with the camera. A large smile creeping across the man’s face.

A smile of nightmares.

He slowly and meticulously raised one hand to shoot out the lens of the camera bringing the room back into the light.

Silence.

 _Deafening silence_.

“Who…Who was that?” Pepper shakily questioned.

No answers. Just silence. You could hear a pin drop.

“That son of a bitch,” Nat said almost sounding like she was spitting out venom through her teeth.

“YOU KNOW THAT ASSHOLE?” Steve and Clint turned simultaneously.

Steve slapped a hand over his mouth immediately regretting his choice in words.

“His name… is Francis… otherwise known by his codename: ‘Ajax’. He is one of the front runners for the HYDRA Research Facilities. He is on SHIELD’S most wanted list and has been on that list for some time now.” Nat explains through gritted teeth. “Complete bad news. He is almost like a ghost. I was told he was dead by numerous trustworthy sources, but after watching this I can tell their intel was completely wrong.”

She continues to explain the man’s role in HYDRA and his involvement in the Program Weapons X who were responsible for the mutation of many mutants and humans alike. She explains how HYDRA has been looking for a way to breed perfect super soldiers for a while now and experimented on innocent soldiers to obtain more data how to perfect their super serums which explained Wade’s infamous mutation.

“It seems he needs one last piece,” she clears her throat looking at the lifeless forms of Peter and Wade that still hung on the screen.

“What… what do you mean Nat,” Tony questions already knowing the answer to the question.

“What this means is that we need to find Wade and Peter…. _NOW_ ”


	6. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 6/26/16

“Back up Wilson, final warning,” Francis seethed, shoving the hand gun down closer on Peter’s good knee springing a groan from the unconscious body.

“We don’t want to have any more accidents now do we?”

“Fuck you,” Wade replied ferociously taking a slight step forward. Immediately, he was regretting his decision to push Francis. He should have known better than to think Francis had a soul of reason.

“I fucking warned you Wilson.”

With that, Francis cocked the gun's safety off and pressed down into Peter’s knee and fired.

A piercing scream filled the air.

Wade saw red. His body moved without guidance and completely on automatic taking out whatever was in front of him in a blind swinging rage.

Within the second of the gun going off, Wade leaned forward into an attack stance and hooked his arms around Francis’s waist taking him down to the sterile floor knocking over multiple tables in the process before the scream even finished leaving Peter’s lips. The boy cringed in pain on the metal table pulling at his restraints harder through the blinding pain.

The gun slid out of Francis’s hand and skidded along the ground hitting the wall along the back of the medical lab while he wrestled with the merc on the ground to gain control.

The two Alphas engaged in what can only be described as a full Alpha death match. Wade swinging his powerful arms and fists with such ferocity and untamed anger at Francis that it was almost as time stood still. Each blow calculated and delivered. The merc had the definite advantage, but Francis seemed to be oddly holding his own, equaling each hit with an equal hit. This man did not feel pain, which did not give the merc a moment to breathe through each swing and kick.

Wade landed multiple punches to Francis drawing blood from various parts of the other Alpha's body. He was going for blood, and he was going for revenge. In the back of the mercenaries mind, he could here his baby boy saying, _'don’t kill'_ , but this Alpha was beyond reason. With every punch came with an equal hit right back. They were equally matched.

This was going no-where. Just like the last time they fought where Wade wad impaled by an eight foot metal rebar and left for dead in a burning laboratory.

Peter continued to bleed across the table he was laid on cringing in pain. He had finally freed one hand from the leather restraints and undid the other belts holding him down.

“WADE!” Peter screamed in agony as he pulled the last belt off, trying to pull himself up off the table to see his Alpha.

Peter’s skin and body felt like it was on fire. His fresh wound was not helping matters at all. Every inch of his body screaming for him to stay still. Peter did not care and didn’t give a care about his well-being, he needed to get himself up to help his Alpha. It was his job to take care of his bumbling Alpha who always seemed to get himself into trouble.

“Oh look at this!” Francis laughed standing up from his stance on the floor a few yards away from Peter grinning and pointing at the struggling Omega on the table.

“Little Peter wants to help his Alpha, how adorable.”

“Fuck…. you….. asshole…” Wade gasped out. Trying to plant his feet under his large frame. His uniform was in tethers and a long cry from the iconic red and black kevlar suit it once was. His expressive mask showing exhaustion.

Peter turned on his side groaning in pain and making eye contact with Wade who was standing a few yards away. His blue eyes were now more focused and…. intent. Wade knew that look anywhere. Peter had a plan. He shook his head knowingly towards his Omega and turned his attention back to Francis who was still sneering across the lab.

“Seems you forgot to plan for this,” Peter rasped banging his left wrist hard on the metal table.

“What….OH SHIT!” Francis yelled trying to fly over to Peter, but it was too late. Peter’s well calculated banging on his wrist allowed for his web shooter to become unclogged from the explosion earlier in the day.

All at once a strong webbing was dislodged from the web shooter and implanted itself directly on Francis’s chest sending him sailing back against a fall wall in the lab. Wade saw his golden opportunity to jump up hastily and land a few quick punches to Francis’s face breaking the man’s nose with an excruciating crunch.

“Mother. Fucker. Don’t. EVER. Touch. My. Omega!” Wade enunciated. Each word punctuated by a punch to Francis’s face.

“WADE MOVE!” Peter yelled from the table. Wade instantaneously moved at the command of his Omega and allowed Peter to finish webbing the blooded Francis to the wall.

The man’s arms and legs were completely enclosed against the wall with various pieces of webbing smeered across this face.

“Not so tough now are you bitch!” Wade pointed at Francis with a closed fist. Before walking away he flipped his signature middle finger out at the unconscious man pointing it out in anger.

[{YEAH! YOU TELL HIM!]}

After a moment of cease fire, Peter lowered his aching arm to his side with exhaustion and used it to prop up the top half of his body before he nearly fell over. A small whimper escaped his lips along with an unconsciously made moan.

 _What is happening?_ he thought to himself.

In an instant Wade was at Peter’s side taking the boy’s battered face into his hands hovering over him cautiously almost as though Peter would break under his touch.

“Baby boy lay down,” Wade warned, “you're hurt bad.”

“No shit Wade,” Peter responded with is usual tone of sass that drew a smile to Wade’s face. “My body feels like it is on fire and went through a blender.”

“Well duh you got shot and blown to hell and back might I add.”

“No,” Peter winced looking up at his Alpha. “This feels different, something is wrong Wade I can't describe this feeling”.

“We need to get you out of here baby,” Wade responded looking around and then back down at his cringing Omega.

**_SNAP!_ **

In their intimate moment, Wade did not account for one of the cowering HYDRA researcher hiding in the lab. The researcher had the opportunity to free one of Francis’s hands from the wall giving him the opportunity to reach in his white lab coat while Peter and Wade were distracted.

“FUCKING BASTARD!” Wade yelled running over to where the man stood smiling. Francis’s broken and blood covered face was already slowly pulling itself back together.

By the time Wade made it a few steps to the far wall, Francis had pulled another hidden pistol from his jacket and fired it in-between Wade’s eyes.

Wade’s lifeless body hit the floor at full speed and crumpled under Francis’s feet.

“WADE!” Peter shrieked from the table pulling himself to the edge again and aiming his web shooter at Francis.

**_PING!_ **

Peter felt himself be stuck with a needle like sensation in the shoulder. The world started to sway once again in his eyes.

“Always the drama queen aren’t we Parker,” A familiar voice cackled getting closer. “Give it up, you will never leave here alive.”

No!  Peter thought before slipping into the darkness once again.


	7. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! Hate leaving cliff hangers, but wasn't sure where to take it! Some of you gave me awesome ideas! Thanks!!

“Ug-AHHHHH!” Peter screamed still struggling to escape from the cold metal table. Francis still had a hold of his hair and was forcing him to keep his body still. 

His body was fighting a losing battle. He knew he was in heat, but it felt different. Not like all the other heats that he had been getting since he was fourteen. This heat felt like it was tearing him apart from the inside out. Every heat he has had with Wade was controlled and intimate. The mercenary knew how to take care of Peter and knew just how to touch him. This was different now, he had no control over what his body wanted and needed. It was almost as though his body was acting on its own desire, no matter the Alpha.

The serum was doing its job and doing it well.

Francis used this to his advantage. Peter’s body did not shy away from the intruder or his invasive fingers. It was almost as though his body was subconsciously crying out for and Alpha to take him Wanting any Alpha to touch it. 

Disgusting, Peter thought to himself through the blinding pain.

“You can’t hide this Spidey, we have big plans for you.”

No! Peter thought screaming internally.

Peter did not want this. His red tear stained face was a testimony to that. His mind was saying one thing while his body was saying another. His body wanted an Alpha’s touch to put out the flames and it did not matter where it came from, even if it came from this delusional psychotic Alpha leaning over the top of him.

“MPPPPH!” Wade screamed behind the tape trying hard to divert Francis’s attention away from Peter. He thrashed wickedly against the restraints, not caring about his own pain. He needed to break free. He was going to kill Francis, tear him limb from limb and discard this body parts into the deepest bowels of hell.

Peter couldn’t help but look away from Wade. It made him sick allowing these unwanted sounds to come out of his mouth. His body was forcing him to do this out of need.

Just then the curious fingers in-between Peter’s legs started to move again and this time, they found their mark. Peter’s eyes snapped open and found their way to Wade’s horrified brown eyes.

“No more playing around Parker,” Francis cooed taking his middle finger and circling it around the boys opening.

Francis slowly pushed his slick covered finger into the boy’s awaiting clenched hole. 

Peter thrashed at the contact and tried to pull away. His injuries causing blackness to encroach his vision. His blue eyes shot to the ceiling slamming shut to keep from looking at Francis or Wade.

He needed to escape. 

Now. Escape!

His spider sense pulsating at the back of his head causing him to become dizzier by the second.

White stars slowly filled Peter’s vision as he felt the foreign finger push further into his body. His hole clenching down trying to keep the invader out, but having the opposite effect.

Francis’s finger began pressing heavily against Peter’s insides causing him to slightly moan out at the touch and scratch at any surface he could reach tearing holes into the sheet beneath him. 

Francis held his fully pushed in finger inside Peter allowing the boy to thrash and squirm under him. 

“Got to love an Omega in heat, look how easy it was for me to push this finger in your slick ass kid. Let’s see if I can squeeze another in there too!”

Peter gasped and bit his lower lip to keep from yelling out when Francis added a second digit to the mix. 

He turned his head to Wade in sheer panic, tears running down his face as Francis started to thrust his fingers in and out of the boy’s ass causing Peter to lift his hips up and unintentionally began grinding down on the fingers in him.

No! No!

“UUUUUUUUURH!” Peter moaned through clenched teeth keeping his eyes shut.

His face was turning bright shades of red that caused his pale cheeks flush with color.

Francis gradually quicken the pace of sliding the two slick covered fingers into the boy’s ass. He quickly pulled them both out almost to the edge of the first knuckle before slamming them back in once again causing the boy to release a small moan. The older man continued this assault on the boy causing him to arch his back against the table even more.

This isn’t right! Peter thought to himself. Wade please!

“WA-AAA-AADE!” Peter yelled through each painful thrust of Francis’s fingers.

Wade was thrashing like a wild animal. The force of the thrashing was actually starting to bend the table. Francis did not even look up, he was too fixated on the Omega in front of him to even care about the mercenary not even a few yards away.

Just then, a new wave of pressure emerged causing white sparks to appear behind Peter’s eyes.

It intensified, almost doubling, sending Peter almost over the edge. His pre-cum covered dick flailing underneath the white sheet.

Peter screamed at the pressure. Screamed at the invasion. Screamed in pure agonizing terror.

Wade couldn’t stand to hear his baby boy scream. He couldn’t stand his Omega screaming for him and he could do nothing. This sent a new sensation through Wade’s system that kicked his strength into overdrive.

“You like this don’t you,” Francis’s voice panted in Peter’s ear. “Your body craves it, wants it, and I am here to deliver.”

“NOOOOOO!” Peter screamed thrusting his hips involuntarily forward. The heat was felt deep within his belly. He could not focus his eyes or even his thoughts. His eyer were blown out so wide from his body’s reaction to the unwanted touches that he couldn’t think coherently.

Suddenly, the fingers find Peter’s sweet spot and causes the boy to pull back and moan loudly. 

“Ah… there it is,” the voice croons leaning heavily over the broken body, “Moan for me you dirty Omega whore, show your Alpha what a dirty little Spider you are!”

Francis takes a handful of Peter’s hair and forces the boy’s face sideways to face Wade who has now stopped thrashing for a coherent second to look at his distressed Omega. 

“LOOK AT HIM!” he slurs through gritted teeth continuing his assault on Peter’s insides. “HE CAN DO NOTHING TO SAVE YOU!”

Peter slowly brings his red stained eyes up to his Alpha.

Begging. Pleading. He wants this to stop!

Wade can only watch in horror at what is unfolding in front of him. He had to concentrate a little while longer. He is so close to bending this fucking table in half. One more good pull he calculated and he should be able to pull free.

The pressure continues to build inside Peter’s belly as Francis works furiously against the boy’s prostate. Blinding white lights start to fill Peter’s vision. He is so close. So very close.

When all of a sudden Peter feels a sudden sharp pain in his neck.

Did Francis? Did he just bite?? 

NOOOOOO!

The white lights shoot behind Peter’s eyes as his body releases onto the clenched fingers inside his body. Cum exploding out of his leaking dick all over his stomach and the white sheet that covered him. His body started convulsing at the pressure released by his body. Not like a normal heat when he came. This was something powerful. Something forced.

His heart feels as though it is going to pound out of his chest at any moment. Breathing was almost none existent for the boy. He began wheezing and gasped for air.

It felt like he was suffocating again just like when he was trapped in the fire from earlier in the day.

Peter could hear a faint evil laugh next to his face.

Slowly, his blue eyes locked onto at a horrified Wade as they began to roll up into his head and he slipped away into utter darkness.

CRACK! SMASH!

The steel table snapped in half and in mere seconds after Wade Wilson made his final pull for freedom. 

His hands and feet were free from their clasped positions when the wires were severed from the table. He took a step forward looking up at Francis who stood emotionelss.

The mercenary took a moment to raise one of his hands and tore off the duct tape that still covered his mouth in one fluent motion revealing a grimace expression that could turn the room into ice.

The intense fire burning brown eyes locked onto Francis who stood idly by Peter’s bedside. His hands still all over the boy’s form.

Francis gasped taking a few large steps back withdrawing his hands from the boy and began to smile darkly back at Wade.

Wade took the few steps forward to stand over Peter. He lifted his hand to brush the bruised cheek of the young man on the table. Wade withdrew his hand looking at his fingers and then turned his open hand into a fist before turning his attention back to Francis. His white masked eyes narrowing.

“Daddy is going to express some rage,” Wade said coldly eyeing his target and picking up his mask off the ground where Francis threw it earlier and pulling it over his head in one quick motion.

“What is done is done Wilson.” Francis answered, taking a few more steps back until he was almost flush against the back wall of the laboratory. No escape.

“Nothing is done until I say it is asshole. I know you don’t feel pain, but I am sure as hell going to find a way to make sure you feel it today.”

Wade took a battle stance with fists raised when a small explosion rocked the floor underneath his feet sending him forward into an empty examination table and Francis tumbling backwards into the wall trying to keep his feet under him.

Within a matter of seconds the room was full of angry and pissed off Avengers.

Black Widow had her two guns drawn out aimed at Francis while Clint hung from the ceiling just behind her aiming his arrows in the same direction as his Omega. Both were aiming to kill.

Tony flew into the room within seconds and landed next to Wade in a battle stance ready to pound the HYDRA scum into the ground with his laser retractor cannon.

“About fucking time you dumbasses got here! What the actual fuck!” Wade gasped out still keeping his fists raised eyeing Francis who was attempting to find a way out of the room.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING MOVE MOTHER FUCKER!” Wade yelled to Francis who stopped moving instantaneously.

“It took us a while, but we tracked your signal here from a tracker we put in one of Peter’s web shooters a few months ago” Tony retorted back. “Do you know how fucking hard it is to triangulate a person’s coordinates who is at least a mile under the ground?!?”

A few seconds later, Captain America ran into the room carrying what seemed to be all of Deadpool’s iconic mercenary gear. His katanas and his never ending pocket pouches full of explosives and ammo that must have been stashed in another room close by.

Wade pulled the gear from the Captain’s hands and quickly slipped the gear back into place on his person before taking a deep breathe and redirecting his attention back to Francis. He narrowed his white eyes glaring at the Alpha across the room.

“I need you to do something. I need you to get Peter out of here,” Wade gritted through closed teeth to Tony taking his katanas out of their holders and holding them fiercely at Francis who was now showing slight signs of desperation.

“Where is…oh God,” Tony responded slowly redirecting his attention to the metal table that sat five feet to Wade’s right side. Peter wasn’t moving and was barely breathing on the table.

“What the fuck…. What the fuck happened…”

“Don’t ask, just get my baby boy out of here and get him safe. I will deal with this right here right now.”

“Will do, will you be okay here?”

“Oh you won’t have to worry about little ole’ me,” he said with a half-smile raising his swords in a defensive fighting stance.

Tony moved hastily to the side signaling Steve to come over to the gurney that held the body of their friend Peter Parker. Wade watched as the two men eyes each other before pushing the table out of what was left of the metal doors and down the sterile hallway in great haste.

“We will never stop coming after him Wilson,” Francis stated after a long drawn out silence.

Wade snapped his neck back to Francis. Eyes wide in surprise and slowly narrowing once again as he began to tilt his head to either side of his body cracking his neck in the process.

“You will NEVER touch him or anyone else ever again you son of a bitch.”

Within seconds, the merc was flying across the room katanas swinging effortlessly and a blood curling scream was heard through the room.

Black Widow and Hawkeye backed out of the room at the unravelling scene to allow the mercenary to complete his task. They quickly followed Tony and Steve to the top level of the underground fortress where a quinjet was waiting for them.

“Should we wait for Deadpool?” Steve asked as they carried the broken body of their friend to the jet.

“I don’t think we can wait, Peter is slipping we need to get him back to the tower ASAP,” Tony yelled over the roar of the engines.

“JARVIS have a medical team assembled and ready to meet us in Operating Room 2 in precisely 20 minutes.”

“Already on it sir.”

The crew finally had the chance to look at their teammate who was strapped to a gurney to the floor. The body took short shallow breathes and eyes were rolled back into the boy’s head. His injuries were serious and even with the small healing factor, were not going heal quickly.

The team tried their hardest to ignore the obvious trauma on the boy's neck as well which made the flight back even more urgent. This is why Wade wanted to be left alone with Francis. He had something to prove.

“JARVIS please make sure to alert Dr. Banner as well. We will need him on this one.”

“He is currently 30 minutes away from the tower and will be there promptly sir.”

We are going to need all the help we can get. Tony thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	8. Expressing Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and not edited just yet. I thought some of you lovely people would like to see this chapter.   
> Wade is about to express some RAGE!

Deadpool flew across the room with lightning speed towards Francis who had his back pinned to the far wall. His two katanas were expertly held in killing stance as he landed inches from the other Alpha’s face. He forced his right arm up and lifted the man off the ground by the neck with the blunt end of his sword. The amount of force Wade put on Francis caused the man to slam into the wall with a spine cracking sound. Francis let out a scream of surprise at the action throwing his hands around the larger mans forearm.

Francis wheezed under the pressure and began to kick his legs trying to get traction to get away from the merc. This proved to be harder than before. The strength Wade was eradiating was different than before. His Alpha protectiveness pheromone could be smelled through the once sterile lab. Behind those white eyes were eyes of an angry and highly pissed off Alpha.

Wade was NOT useless and he was going to prove it RIGHT HERE…. RIGHT NOW!

{He’s gunna get it now!}

[UNALIVE THIS SICKO!]

Wade stood tall with one non-flinching hand raised holding Francis to the wall while the other hand loosely held his other katana at his side ready to strike at any moment. The strength the Alpha was displaying would have had any other Alpha running for the hills or jumping off cliffs to escape. 

Death will come on swift wings to this asshole, the merc thought to himself.

After a few more tense moments, Wade spoke.

“What is your angle you son of a bitch, I have no time to play these fucking games with you.”

He gracefully flipped the sword around in his hand in one fluent motion and now was putting the sharp edge of his katana more into Francis’s throat causing the man to raise his two frantic hands to stop Wade’s impossibly strong hold. Blood began seeping down the man’s white lab coat. Wade did not give a fuck.

“Wouldn’t you like to know...” Francis was able to spew out under the blade.

Wade knew this man could not feel pain, and any pain he tried to inflict on him now will only prove in a matched fight neither would win. But hell, he was willing to go as far as needed to protect his mate. He could not let this man survive after what he had done. This asshole BIT his Omega!

He was going to prove to this asshole he was his mate’s Alpha. Only him. Fuck him!

{END HIM NOW!}

[I cannot figgin’ believe he is still breathing after what we saw him do!]

{[UNALIVE THIS MOTHER FUCKER!}]

“HYDRA has many plans to make your precious mate and it will not just end with me..”

Wade narrowed his white masked eyes. It sent a shiver down his spine. The mercenary in him wanted to tear this man limb from limb and beat him within an inch of his life, right here right now. While another familiar voice in his body told him that killing was wrong and would not solve anything.

What happened, has happened.

He needed to end this so he could go and be with the one thing that anchored him in this would and brought him into a same mind. That one thing who is in the worst pain imaginable both physically and mentally and who STILL needed him. 

He would never let him down again.

Not ever. 

[{GUT HIM LIKE A PIG! WE NEED TO GET TO SPIDEY}]

Wade slowly brought up his other katana in his hand and gracefully flipped it in his free hand and swiftly jabbed the sharp sword through the other man’s stomach with a gut wrenching swing.

Francis let out a gurgle of displeasure and disbelief before looking up into the milky eyes of Deadpool who slowly took a step back and removed his other katana from the man’s neck leaving a blood trail in his wake acorss the white tiled floor.

“You know Francis, you should have quit while you were ahead.”

Wade took this opportunity to remove his tattered mask revealing blown out and dilated brown eyes.

Brown eyes seering with revenge and hatred.

The mercenary allowed his head to tilt to the side revealing his crazed filled eyes.

“Remember, you cut me into pieces I grow back. You… however…. do not….. if I remember correctly.”

A wicked smile crossed the merc’s face.

Francis stared at the mercenary with a haunting look and took a gulp. He started to struggle viciously against the sword that was gabbed through his gut. 

Francis was suddenly reminded how all of this looks. It almost looks like what scientists do when they pin down insects to a dissection table. Francis…metaphorically speaking… was the insect.

Dissection.

Shit.

“Now,” Wade said cracking his neck from side to side, “We are going to have some fun before my SHIELD buddies come bursting in here and pick up what is left after I am through with you.”

Wade pulls two small hunting knives from his boot and slowly makes his way over to a squirming Francis.

Deadpool slowly he raises one of the man’s wrists to the wall and forcefully shoves the knife through the man’s wrist breaking bone and tendons as he goes and meets the wall using it as an anchor. The precision and speed did not give Francis a time to react. 

Francis instinctively tried to grab for the smaller knife only to be stopped by Wade who now shoves another hunting knife through his other wrist into the opposing wall. 

Wade takes a step back smelling the distress pheromones the now terrified Alpha is giving off.

“Perfect, I have you right where I want you.” Wade retorted. “I am going to make sure you NEVER hurt anyone ever again.”

With that, Wade goes to work on the pinned Francis. Screams could be heard through the now empoty hallways of the HYDRA facility. Empty cries that fell on deaf ears. 

{No one cares asshat}

[Yeah, you don’t mess with the big guys mate! Rot in hell!]

These, of course, were not shouts of pain coming from Francis.

Oh no, Francis could not feel pain. It was the sound of desperation as Wade cut the shivering Alpha away piece by piece.

By the time he was done, Deadpool was covered in the other Alpha’s blood. He stepped back to admire his work. 

Fingers of all sizes were laying across the floor in a delicate design. A murderous piece of art.

Those fingers will never hurt anyone ever again. Deadpool thought to himself.

He flicked off the blood spattered knife and placed it in his boot. He then removed his one katana that held Francis’s stomach to the wall and flicked off the blood as well. Wipging the access blood on the Alpha’s shirt. Fracnis dropped his head in exhaustion.

Wade sheathed both katanas, taking a deep breathe almost in euphoria. 

Then, a sudden rush of Alpha scent took over the room a few seconds later drowning out the smell of death and dismemberment.

SHIELD had finally arrived to secure the facility. Late as fucking usual.

Alpha shield agents came bursting into the room guns drawn and aiming at Deadpool and at the man trapped to the wall.

Behind the mass group of Alpha agents stood the one and only, black clad wearing spy, Nick Fury.

“You know we could have handled this Deadpool.” Fury grumbled looking at the half attached man pinned to the wall.

“He touched my Omega, which cannot be forgiven. You are lucky he is still alive.”

“What do we know? What was his purpose?” Fury questions.

“I know that Peter is not out of the woods yet.” Wade says turning and handing the spy a blood covered box.

“What the hell is this?”

“My early Christmas present to you Nicky baby. I have to go see a green man about an Omega.”

Deadpool puts his mask back on and walks passed all the agents to the stairwell leading to the exit a few floors up. He knows he has to get a clear shot in teleporting to the Tower. He looks at his Hello Kitty watch while running up the stairs. According to his calculations, the quinjet should be landing at the tower in precisely five minutes. That gave him just enough time to jet up the stairs to get outside.

When Deadpool left, Fury turned his attention back to Francis who was still pinned to the wall. He motioned for his team to take the man off the wall and take him away. 

Curiosity did wonder through Fury’s mind as to what could have been put into the box.

He slowly opened the box and then slammed it down in utter disgust throwing it to the ground.

“Well, I don’t think this guy will be coming back from this anytime soon.”

Inside the box you ask?

Francis’s severed dick.


	9. Something to Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Remember not Beta-read!

The quinjet was completely silent aside from the bustling noise of the propellers sounding overhead. The awkward silence among all the Avengers in the plane was an almost uncomfortable level. Not one of the four had the courage to state the obvious. The broken form that lay before them didn’t need to be explained.

All eyes were glued to the figure that was strapped securely to a gurney located on the floor of the jet. A heart monitor had been placed on the boy to monitor his breathing and heart rate.

“How much longer?” Nat stated mutely breaking the awkward silence looking towards Tony who was clutching the straps that harnessed him in place in his seat near the window.

“About five minutes. JARVIS?”

“Yes sir?” the AI answered in his automated voice.

“Is the surgical room ready? We will need to evac as soon as we land. Peter’s vitals are dropping and we have to move fast.”

“Affirmative sir, the team is standing by on the helipad.”

Peter suddenly began making small movements on the floor. His body making small jerks it almost looked as though the boy was trying to pull away from an unknown source. His unfocused eyes were shielded behind hooded eye lids. His mouth was pulled open almost in the shape of a ghostly scream. At that point, Nat unbuckled herself from her seat and kneeled next to Peter’s form ghosting a shaking hand over his body trying to give the boy comfort as he jerked in pain.

“It’s okay Peter, it’s okay we are almost there, hold on.”

Peter turned his head slightly up to look at the firey red-headed Omega. Tears started to fill his eyes finally breaking free and running down his cheeks. The pain in his eyes made Nat cringe.

“W-ade,” he choked out through broken sobs. “W-here is…”

At that moment Peter’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his back arched at an awkward angle against the gurney. The boy’s heartrate began to sputter erratically while his breathes became shallow and quick causing the rest of the Avengers to lunge forward unbuckling out of their seats and taking places on either side of Peter’s shaking body.

“WE NEED TO LAND NOW!” Tony screamed through his com-device in his ear. His Alpha protective scent nearly flooded the small carrier of the quinjet causing Nat and Steve to cover their noises on instinct. 

The jet made a quick decent onto the helipad of Stark Tower. There were five Beta doctors waiting on the pad with a vast assortment of medical equipment including their green clad lead, Dr. Banner who was dressed in green scrubs ready to accept their precious cargo.

The plane landed in great haste and Steve slammed the door of the jet open and beckoned the crew over before the propellers even stopped moving. They pulled the gurney from the craft and began rushing inside without looking back at the tired Avengers team that slowly pulled themselves from the carrier.

Steve slowly sank down on the edge of the open door and let out a large sigh looking up at the stars in the night’s sky. Nat followed suit and sat down next to him leaning her head on his shoulder. She slowly lifted one free hand to her face and rubbed her tired eyes with her thumb and index finger.

Tony and Clint slowly jumped down from the jet and walked across the concrete pad towards the clear entry door of the tower.

“What the fuck did Francis do to him,” Clint said through seethed teeth. His fists clenched at his sides looking through the doors that Peter was rushed through not moments ago.

Clint was never one to show his emotions. He was known as the trickster Alpha who always had a smirk on his face and was the fall back to brighten any situation. This… however was a different situation. 

No joke would make what he and the rest of the team just saw …. okay.

“I don’t know, but we need to find out what the hell HYDRA is up too and see why they want Peter,” Tony said looking over his shoulder at Clint.

Steve sat up and was about to remind the two Alpha’s about their language, but he knew this was not the time to point that out. He slowly reached over and patted Nat on her leg and motioned her to go with him towards the entrance.

CRACK! BOOM!

At that moment, all four Avengers jumped into fighting stances and moved back from the ball of white light that appeared in the center of the heli-pad. All four had to shield their eyes from the blinding light and when it finally dissipated, they retracted their fighting stances to stand at full attention.

At the center of the white explosion, was the smoldering body of one, Wade Wilson. 

A VERY pissed off looking, Wade Wilson. Who had both katanas still strapped to his back and covered from head to toe in what looked like dried blood. His mask showing no expression.

Dangerous.

Wade began tearing at his transporter device that was burning against his side. He gave the item on large tug and threw it to the side nonchalantly. The device slid across the pad and underneath the foot of an awaiting Tony Stark that eyed the mangled contraption on the floor and then slowly returned his gaze back up to the furious Alpha in red.

“Where is he,” Deadpool asked flatly.

[{WHERE IS OUR SPIDEY ASSHOLES!}]

“He is inside with Dr. Banner. He is going into surgery. We landed not even two minutes ago,” Steve replied hastily trying to avoid a confrontation. 

When Deadpool was angry, there was no reasoning or talking to him. In this case, his mated Omega was injured which took the situation past uncomfortable. They knew they had to be very careful with their words as to not trigger an episode with the dangerous merc. The happy go lucky Deadpool Spiderman usually had in tow was no more.

With that answer, Deadpool deadpanned and pushed past the Avengers and hastily walked into the tower without looking back and pressed an elevator button to take him down to the surgical units a few floors down.

“What should we do?” Clint questioned the group almost at a whisper while watching the mercenary at a distance with his bow still in his hands questioningly. 

“There is nothing we can do, it’s up to Banner now,” Tony replied picking up the now cooling transportation device and walking towards the group.

“We need to leave the situation alone and keep a close eye on developments,” Steve added. “Keep our distance for now.”

All four shook their heads in unison while still keeping their protective gazes on the unmoved mercenary at the elevator doors.

With a ding, the elevator opened and the merc walked in and turned on his heels to face the group who still stood on the heli-pad. He had one thing on his mind and that was to get to his Omega. He crossed his arms over his massive chest and huffed and agitated snarl as the doors slammed closed.

“Geeves” the merc said in a hushed tone.

“Deadpool, sir, it’s JARVIS.”

“Does it look like I give a fuck? Take me to my baby boy. NOW!”

“Deadpool, he is currently in surgery on the 84th floor. I will take you there now.”

When the metallic doors flashed open, the hellish smell of a sterile hospital filled the mercenaries nostrils and caused him to hesitate taking a step out of the elevator. The slight hesitation gave him time to realize that his Omega was on this floor and needed him so he unhitched his arms from his chest and began walking with determination into the disgustingly white sterile waiting room. 

[Damn it smells like death in here]

{For fuck’s sake! Don’t set the big guy off more!}

Shut it both of you. Wade thought at his boxes.

Across the waiting room, Wade spotted a set of metal doors that had his name, metaphorically speaking, written all over it. He knew from all those doctor movies he watched with Petey that his is where the Operating Rooms were.

“Sir!” a small little Beta woman from behind a desk yelled as Wade proceeded to walk towards the doors that stated, ‘Authorized Personel Only’.

It only took one crazy white-eyed look from the masked merc to have the woman slowly sit down and cower behind the computer. She reached her hand over the control panel of her keyboard and pressed a red button that unlatched the door all while keeping eye contact with the mercenary.

Wade broke his eye contact with the woman and pushed his way through the doors and walked quickly down the hallway sniffing the air. There were so many smells in the air, but he knew the smell he was looking for. The distress pheromones his Omega was giving off was almost a blinding light to Wade’s Alpha senses.

He followed the smell outside a room marked as ‘Operating Room #2’. He peered through the thick sound proof glass window in the door to see Dr. Banner running around the room accompanied with five other doctors who were all doing different tasks. In the middle of the room, Wade could see the outline form of his baby boy. The monitors hooked up to the boy showed a slow heartbeat that made Wade more at ease. 

Wade observed a window on the other side of the operating room that gave him more of a vantage point to watch what was happening to Peter. He slipped along the hallway unnoticed and followed the narrow corridors to the observation deck that overlooked into the Operating Room. 

He pressed his forearm against the glass and leaned his head against it. A garbled sigh left his lips upon looking at Peter. The boy was gravely injured… both physically and emotionally. The physical wounds would eventually heal, but Wade worried about the emotional trauma Peter suffered at the hands of Francis. He wasn’t sure how the boy would react.

Wade knew first-hand what it was like, and he wished it on no one.

The merc shook his head and promised his baby boy that he would not leave him…. Never again.

The surgery itself lasted for four long and grueling hours.

Four long hours of Wade moving back and forth behind the mirrored glass. Murmuring to himself and the boxes. Finally, he saw Banner reach up and tear off his green surgical mask and throw it into an awaiting trash bin. He slowly walked over to a console while taking off his gloves and pressed a red button while leaning tiredly over the console.

“You know Deadpool, I have to say your resilience and determination are noteworthy.”

Wade looked around the room and noticed the voice coming from the speakers in the ceiling, he slowly turned his attention back to Banner in the room almost unimpressed.  
Dr. Banner turned to look at the mirrored glass and spoke again.

“Peter will pull through. But, he will be in ICU for some time to allow his larger injuries to heal. I do need to talk to you when you have a moment.”

“I want to be with Peter right now,” Wade rasped out talking back to Banner through the glass. “We can talk later.”

“Peter will be fine, he is being wheeled down the hall to his room. I need to talk to you before you go into that room.”

Wade’s masked white eyes glared at the doctor. He put his arms firmly at his sides and turned to the door.

“I will be down in a second. You have two minutes then I am gone,” the mercenary replied coldly.

Wade stepped out of the room and ran down the hallway skidding around the corner and slamming on the breaks when he met the gaze of Dr. Banner standing outside Peter’s recovery room. The merc crossed his arms and peered at the good doctor waiting for him to say something, but Banner stood there keeping his green hinged eyes locked on him.

“For fuck’s sake speak!” Wade wailed throwing his arms in the air in agitation.

“Deadpool I am not sure how to tell you this, but I am going to lay this out to you.” Banner began, taking a slight step back.....


	10. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is about to get reeeeeeeeal. Wrote this today, hope you enjoy!

“Peter’s injuries are substantial,” Banner began speaking softly looking through his notes on his clipboard that he held at his side. He named the most obvious injuries to Wade who only winced at the ever growing list that almost seemed to spew out of the doctors mouth.

Broken leg. Shattered knee. Broken ribs. Punctured lung. Broken clavicle. Smoke inhalation. Broken nose. The list went on and on, but Deadpool could not focus anymore. He shook his head in anger, Francis would pay for this.

He slowly placed his gloved hand on the solid wall outside Peter’s room. It was his last feeble attempt to hold up his muscular frame, otherwise he would have been a broken mass of flesh on the floor. His head sagged forward and the pain showed through his white masked eyes. Banner noticed this and it was almost harder to bear than anything else in the world. 

The mercenary never showed his true feelings and in the face of danger, but what was just told to him, he wasn’t holding up well. After ‘unaliving’ people for a living, there was little that would break this infamous red and black clad Alpha, but, what was just told to him would ultimately and probably be his undoing.

“He was bitten Deadpool,” Banner deadpanned while Deadpool stared at the floor. “He was literally claimed by Francis while his the first wave of his mock heat was at its climax. He forced this on Peter.”

Those words felt like venom across the Alpha’s marred skin. His hanging arm slowly raised to his face. Fingers spread openly and then slowly crumpling into a closed fist. Banner took another step back, his eyes flickering with green.

The mercenary took his fist and slammed it into the wall adjacent from Peter’s room with such blinding force that Banner could not react quickly enough and was covered in what was left of the drywall. Wade pulled his fist out and continued punching the wall with extreme force. Each blow punching through and leaving a wake of white debris on the floor. 

“Deadpool, DEADPOOL!” Banner yelled placing his hand on the Alpha’s shoulder trying to pull him from the tattered wall. Wade whipped around and placed his two bloody hands over the temples of his head mumbling angrily at himself. Banner crooned at Wade again trying to get him to focus.

“I know you are pissed, hell I would be too, but whatever Francis injected Peter with is causing his body to shut down. Peter is fighting the mark which is what you see when he yells out in pain. His body is in a chemically enhanced heat which is adding to his body’s distress. He is extremely overly exerted. We need to find out what the serum's purpose is.”

Wade looked at the doctor expressionless and straightening himself up.

“What is the course of action,” the merc answered flatly pulling himself together and wiping the white drywall off his gloves and suit.

“I drew some blood from Peter, and with some analysis, I am sure we can find a way to reverse what has been done. But for right now, we need to work on Peter’s forced heat. It is something I have never seen before. This is what is causing the most distress. Deadpool, I need you to tell me what Francis was going to do with Peter.”

The awkward silence was deafening.

“He wanted to breed him. He wanted to break him.” He seethed through his teeth. “He said he will never stop trying to get him.”

Banner took a deep breathe and jotted some notes down on his clipboard. He lowered the pen and looked directly into Wade’s white eyes with determination.

“We will figure this out, I stake my life on it,” he dead stoned. “We will not allow anything more to happen to Peter. Go, be with him, I am going to get to work and will not rest until I have found the solution.”

At which point Banner turned and left a shaking Wade Wilson in what was left of the corridor outside Peter’s room. 

Wade lifted his shaking gloved hand up to the door that held his baby boy and stopped dead in its tracks. He tried to very hard to prepare himself for what he was going to see on the other side. Nothing could prepare him for the vision that lay in front of him when he looked inside the room.

The ICU room did not look like a hospital room. It almost looked like an overly modern apartment overlooking the skyline of New York City. Centered in the room was a single bed pushed up into a slight seating position. In that bed was Wade’s baby boy. He looked so small and helpless lying there with machines strapped to his chest. His breathing was even and slow.

The boy’s shattered left leg was casted straight and hanging from the bed frame by a few strings to keep it from moving and putting pressure on the wounds. His right leg was covered by a white sheet blocking the view of the bullet wound to his knee.

Fucking Francis. 

[{Should have killed him}]

Don’t worry, we will have all the time in the world to torture him more, Wade thought at the boxes.

He slowly walked over to the edge of the bed and pulled over a chair that was placed in a precarious corner of the room. Wade stood over the lithe sleeping form in the bed and turned down the light that was shining in the youths eyes and slowly took a seat. He ghosted his hand over the IV filled left hand of Peter, wanting so badly to grab it in his own hands.

“Wade?” a raspy voice called out.

A sigh of relief came over the mercenary while he leaned in closely to the sleepy form in the bed and placed a tender kiss to the bruised cheek of his Omega. The boy's skin was pale and almost transparent. HE looked so delicate and this is NOT the way his Omega was supposed to look. Peter was strong and to be brought down to this level hurt Wade more than anything.

“I’m here baby boy,” he crooned leaing over and whispering in the boys ear.

“I --- I’m sorry,” Peter squeaked through broken cries that he held back. He slowly opened his blue eyes to look into the face of his Alpha. “I wasn’t strong e-nough.”

Madness.

His Omega was blaming himself for what happened.

“No… no baby it was into your fault. You did NOTHING wrong. I should be the one sorry,” Wade said taking Peters hand and placing it next to his own marred check. “I couldn’t get to you. I wasn’t strong enough.”

Peter’s eyes were rimmed with tears. He was so tired and in so much pain from this mystery serum that plagued his body. He just wanted to crawl into the mercenaries arms and get lost in his protective scent. 

Wade scenced this and stood up and carefully sat on the edge of the bed and took the boy in his arms being careful of his injuries. He held the crying hero in his arms until he calmed down and leaned back to wipe his eyes. 

“I --- love you Wade Wilson, but I need to tell you something, “Peter said through misty eyes his voice cracking.

“I love you to Petey,” Wade replied pulling of his mask revealing his milk chocolate eyes. “Anything you have to say can wait, you need to rest now.”

Wade ran his fingers along the boy's cheek and smiled a false smile to calm his distressed Omega.

I will never let anyone hurt you every again, Wade thought to himself shifting slightly on the edge of the bed and running his fingers through the boy’s fluffy brown hair.

With that Petey closed his eyes once more to get some sleep. His breathing started to slow showing his body relaxing into Wade’s caress. The mercenary leaned over and placed a loving kiss to the top of the boy’s head. The sleeping form gave a small unintentional smirk. 

____________________________________________

Banner made his way to his office and sat down on the first stool he could find throwing his clipboard across the table and let out a muffled cry.

"What have we found out," a mysterious voice called out from the opposite side of the room.

Banner whipped around and came face to face with Tony Stark who was coolly leaning against the far wall with his arms wrapped in front of his body.

"Peter's body is shutting down and I am trying to find out why. It is almost as though his body is cutting off vital function to cover something up. I keep running the scenarios in my head and can't seem to wrap my mind around it."

"Does the new mark have anything to do with anything do you think doc?" 

"I am not sure, that might be why his body is reacting so violently towards it, almost as though his body is… rejecting…. it…."

The doctor all of a sudden went silent and almost fell out of his seat running across the lab past a startled Tony Stark. He started violently throwing papers over his shoulder as he looked for one particular document. When the document was found, the doctor stood in the middle of his lab with one hand on his sweaty forehead as he read line after line.His other hand holding the paper was clammy and sweaty.

Slowly, he dropped the hand with the paper at his side and cursed under his breath looking at the ceiling.

"Shit."

"What is it doc?" Tony questioned walking towards the Beta doctor. 

Banner absentmindedly handed the paper to Tony who began reading the lines of medical records and slapped a hand over his well-groomed face and dragging it down to his neck in one fluent motion.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tony yelled pacing back and forth in front of Banner, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Banner turned to face Tony and grabbed the Alpha's shoulders to line him up in front of his face.

"You cannot say anything to anyone! We are not sure how far this goes. This stays here in this room. I will handle this."

"But, Peter." Tony winced looking into Banners eyes.

"This explains a lot, but I need to talk to Wade. I am not sure how much the merc actually knows about this situation. If I am to guess correctly, he probably doesn’t know shit which is really going to send him over the edge."

"You got it, but let Peter rest tonight, alright? Tomorrow we get to the bottom of this."

"I have no intention of going back in there tonight anyhow, the suppressants should hold their own until the morning hopefully."

"Okay, till the morning doc," Tony replied pulling his arms above his head and casually strolling out of the lab and back up to his penthouse.

__________________________________________

The morning hours started to shine through the window of the hospital room. Wade had not slept a wink since sitting down at Peter's side. He still held the boy's hand in his own and rubbed this thumb along the crease in-between Peters thumb and index finger.

His patience had not lingered. He promised his baby boy that he would not leave him and he sure as hell was not going to start now. No matter what.

A soft yawn drew Wade out of his distant stare. He slowly rose to his feet and placed himself on the edge of the hospital bed once more carefully not to jostle Peter's injuries. The boy tilted his head to look straight ahead into the eyes of his Alpha.

It didn’t fucking matter what Francis did. Peter did not choose him as his Alpha no matter about a fucking mark. Wade was his and his alone. Marks are old school shit and this damsel only had one prince.

Wade slowly lifted his hand and ran it down the pale face and down the boy's neck. The merc began to tilt his head eyingly when he began to push aside the hospital gown that covered the ravenous bite mark that Francis inflicted. It was a vicious bite mark that made Wade wince at the sight. The mark was bloody and bruised. Ragged teeth marks were seen along the boys shoulder. The mark looked deformed and raw. Not like the mark that Wade had left in the passion of the moment with Peter. This was undoubtedly disturbing.

Peter slowly raised his hand and pushed the mercs hand away and pulled the gown back up to where it hid the mark.

"I will toture him for what he did to you," Wade whispered at barely an audible tone.

"He's… he's not dead?" Peter winced, the scent of pain and horror filled the room.

"Don’t worry baby boy, I took care of that asshole. SHIELD has him now and is questioning him to get everything he knows on how to fix you." Wade crooned pushing strands of brown hair out of the young man's face. He did not think it was the most appropriate time to tell Petey what he had done to that disgusting excuse of an Alpha.  
The distrust in Peter's body movements made Wade want to take him in his arms immediately.

"He will be 'unalived' once we get what we need from him. I can't lose you Pete," Wade protested taking Peter's chin in his hand and drawing the boys gaze to his own. "I will not allow him or anyone to take you from me."

Peter forced his clear blue eyes on the merc. At which point Wade pulled his mask over his face making a movement to sit back down on the chair next to Peter.

"Wade, I need to talk to you….." the sentence was cut short when a surge of pain made its way up the boys spine causing him to gasp and setting off the machines located along his side. Peter's body started to jolt forward at an awkward angle causing the merc to carefully put his hand on the boys shoulders to make sure he did not fall out of the bed.

"PETE… PETEY BREATHE!" Wade tried quickly taking the boy's face in his hands. He couldn’t stand what this was doing to his baby boy. This wasn’t fair. He would give anything if this was him instead.

Five Beta doctors rushed into the room with crash carts and medical equipment. Following closely behind was a very exhausted looking Banner who did not look like he slept either.

"Deadpool we need you to step outside for a moment." Banner requested over his shoulder. "The other doctors can handle this, there is not much we can do for him right now."

"Like hell! Fuck you!" Deadpool took a step forward towards his Omega.

Banner sighed and turned around in a swift motion and pushed the mercenary out through the doors of the room and quickly followed locking the doors behind him.

"WHAT THE FUCK BANNER!" Wade seethed pulling his katanas from their sheethes on his back.

"We need to have a talk, Wade."

[{He said our name, he NEVER uses our real name}]

[This isn’t good]

{The only time we like to hear our name called is out in pleasure and THIS is not one of those times}

SHUT UP! Wade scowled.

"WADE! Focus damnit!" Banner took an authoritative step forward. 

Wade shifted his fighting stance and stood up straight hanging the katanas loosely in his hands while he looked directly at Banner. There was something in the doctor's stance that made him hesitate and not move. This has never happened before. A small Beta making the Alpha withdraw.

Banner shook his head and asked, "I found something last night that might explain why Peter's body is reacting the way it is. I need to know the truth from you."

"From me? What the fuck would I know?" Wade tilted his head in question.

"How long?"

"How long what?

"How long has Peter been pregnant?"

At that moment, two katanas hit the sterile white floor.


	11. Love from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut and hope it is up to par! This is my last update for today! Remember this is not Beta-Read and I didn't want to leave some of you in the dark. You are all lovely creatures! Thank you for your kind words! Without further wait.... enjoy!  
> **Remember not Beta-Read, be gentle!**

Two months in the Past

_"Did you…. Did you just call me a…. butthead? What are you five?" Wade scoffed at Peter throwing down another taco from the bag sitting on the edge of the building._

_"Shove it Wilson I don’t have time for you right now," Peter answered with a flick of the wrist finishing the half eaten taco in the other._

_Peter was sitting and dangling his legs on the ledge of an abandoned warehouse watching the sun set over his beloved city. Both the mercenary and himself had just wrapped up stopping a small robbery across town and were trying to relax having a rooftop dinner made up of Deadpool's favorites of chimichangas and tacos. That is, until the merc started the whole 'I am stronger than you' argument which leaves us where we were at the beginning of this glorious chapter._

_Peter never put up with this argument with the merc, and was never afraid to show the merc who was really the boss even if he was just an "Omega". Bitch please._

_"Oh come on my little Omega, you like it when daddy plays rough with you," Wade crooned over Peter's shoulder, taking in the Omega's scent in his nostrils. He was keeping a defensive stance between Peter and himself due to point that Peter often threw him over the side of the building to prove his point._

_{[Spidey is violent}]_

_[We like that]_

_{Oh hell yeah we do kinky as hell, he knows we will always come back}_

_This had happened numerous times before and always resulted in the mercenary landing on the hard concrete ground a few stories down, then he had to heal, going home, and having to sleep on the couch because Peter refused to put up with his shit._

_Well, not this time! Wade was prepared._

_Wade dared to drag his right index finger down the spine of his Omega causing the boys back to arch._

_"That’s it… you asked for it!" Peter threw his hands over the top of his head and flipped backwards and landed in the most bad ass stance in front of Wade. His cold stare could be felt even through his Spiderman mask._

_"Oh no! Spidey got a little mad! Whatever am I going to do!" Wade cackled putting both of his hands up in a shocked expression on his face. Almost making a swooning gesture._

_Slowly Peter stood up from his stance and grabbed the back of his mask and removed it revealing a cocky smile underneath. He threw the mask to the side nonchalantly and kept his stare on Wade who has now was slowly dropping his hands in a defensive stance in front of his body._

_"Hey now baby boy, let's not be rash now! I was only kidding!" Wade said while taking a few small steps backwards holding his body towards Peter. The once cocky look on his mask now had turned into a silly display of regret which made Peter smile wider._

_Inch by inch Spiderman walked closer to the merc keeping the smirk on his face until he backed Wade into the brick wall of an exit stairwell on top of the building._

_"No where to run Wilson," Peter rasped stopping his pursuit and crossing his arms over his chest, leaning annoyingly to the side. This stance was Wade's favorite and he knew it and played it to his advantage._

_Wade always enjoyed taking in that lithe muscular form. Those muscular thighs and that small tight ass always sent him over the edge, especially when Peter was in his tight red and blue spandex uniform accentuating every movement with mouthwatering perfection. Even though Peter was shorter than him by a good five inches, that never gave Wade the advantage. Usually seven times out of ten he found himself on the ground with Peters sneering grin looking down at him._

_Damn. Hot Damn._

_{I want those thighs wrapped around our face!}_

_[What the hell is wrong with you? I want to grab that tight ass and make Spidey scream!]_

_[{Lets get going big guy! We want the BOOM BOOM!}]_

_"Well, it seems you have backed this Alpha into a corner," Wade smiled darkly under his mask readying his stance to make a charge at Peter. "You never want to put an Alpha in a corner baby boy."_

_Wade launched himself at Peter trying to grab the boy's waist. Of course, Peter's spider sense gave him the warning before the 'attack' and simply jumped up and away from the grabbing hands of the merc. He twisted his graceful body through the air and landed his feet on the Alphas back pushing him down face first into the rooftop with a grunt._

_Peter took full advantage of the situation and flipped the merc over in one swift motion and webbed his hands and feet to the ground._

_"So…. as you were saying?" Peter squatted down gently leaning over the mercs masked face with a sly grin. He took one of his gloved hands and ran it through his brown hair and then seductively placed his hand in the middle of the older man's chest. He trailed his fingers down the front of red and black uniform outlining the man's rugged muscles that were displayed as he tried to pull away. A small moan escaped his mouth._

_"Damn baby boy I didn’t know you were into this kinky stuff, bondage and all," looking at the webs that held him down to the floor._

_"Wouldn’t you like to see how far my mind goes?"_

_[{FUCK YES! IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION?!}]_

_"You are playing a dangerous game Spidey, and I likey!" Wade crooned._

_"Well," Peter said taking his fingers away from the mercs costume suddenly. "I guess we will never know…"_

_Peter spun around on his heels and started to walk towards his disguarded mask._

_"HEY NOW DON’T BE A COCK BLOCK!"_

_"What? Me? I am a weak Omega that needs to be protected, I have no opinion," Peter mocked now turning back tohis Omega and spread his legs wide so that he was now straddling Wade's bounded waste with his muscular thighs. He slowly pulled one of his gloves off with his teeth and slowly reached down and under Wade's uniform shirt feeling over the muscled and tone stomach causing Wade to whimper out._

_The texture was one of Peter's secret turn on's._

_The friction made from his soft skin mixing with the ruggedness of Wade's skin was something that could only be described in the most graphic porn fantasies. Peter had to contain himself, he knew this, if he wanted to keep his Alpha in check. He couldn’t show any want or need._

_This was going to be the death of him, but before that, he was going to have some fun._

_Peter continued touching Wade's stomach with his one ungloved hand while he leaned over with his other hand and placed it on the other side of the mercenaries head. Their faces only inches apart. Peter noticed that Wade's breathing was starting to pick up which only made Peter smile more._

_"What's the matter big boy," Peter teased pushing his hand farther up the shirt to now touch the broad chest that was raising heavily under the provocative touch._

_"Look what you do to me baby boy, make me fall to pieces," Wade answered leaning his head up closer to Peter's. Their lips brushed lightly causing Peter to stop his assault on the merc's chest and lean back on his heels straddling Wade's thighs._

_Peter stopped his hand right over his heart. Splaying his fingers wide and grinning looking down at his bonded mate._

_"I love you Wade," Peter hummed closing his eyes and grinding his hips down on Wade's Kevlar pants. He could feel the large erection tenting under the thick kevlar which made the Omega hitch on a breath._

_"Love you too baby boy, now that we settled the battle of dominance, can I do my Alpha duty and fuck you across this roof top?"_

_"Always the romantic aren’t you, Wade," Peter suddenly leaned forward again removing the webbing from the merc's hands._

_All at once, Wade sat up and grabbed the boy by the waist and pulled him in close. Their noses brushed together in small butterfly kisses that left both men giggling like school children. Peter raised his now two free hands and bent his back allowing him to pull off the remaining webbing on the man's black combat boots. When he returned to his seated position, Wade had already pulled off his mask awaiting the boy's sweet kiss on his lips._

_That’s what Wade thought, of course, but Peter was not that easy._

_SMACK!_

_"OW MOTHER FUCKER!" Wade yelled letting go of the boy's waist and holding the side of his face in horror._

_"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"_

_"THAT was for calling me weak, I am not weak dear," Peter snarked raising one eye brow to the maskless merc._

_Slowly, Wade removed his hand from the side of his face and took the boy's face in his hands and ran one hand through the boy's brown fluffy hair._

_"You are not weak baby boy, you are the strongest person I know, which is why I get to do this!"_

_In one fluid motion, Wade pushed himself to his feet with Peter still attached to his waist._

_The boy let out a surprised yelp at the sudden movement and clasped his arms around the man's strong neck._

_Wade pushed Peter up against the brick wall that he was pinned to earlier. He pulled the boy away from his shoulders and slammed his chapped lips to the youth's sweet cherry lips. They both hungrily went after each other's mouths like love struck teenagers. Wade placed a free hand around one side of the boy's waist to keep him placed on his pelvis while the other hand snuck up the back of the boys neck and pushed him deeper into the passionate kisses._

_Peter ran his free hands up and down the mercs chest clawing at the material restricting his exploration. Peter was lost in the moment and his Omega heat pheromones filled the air causing him to moan out at the sensations that surrounded him._

_Wade took a deep breath through his nose and brought his head back breaking out of his make out session with his Omega. His eyes were blown open at the smell._

_"Oh fuck yes!"_

_The Alpha took a step back from the wall and placed his Omega on the ground, even at the protest of the other. He never parted his lips from the youth and eagerly pulled at the Kevlar pants that hid his large tented erection. The zipper was easily undone with one hand and his leaking member was set free bouncing down happily in front of his awaiting Omega._

_Peter broke his kiss from the older man and eagerly removed his blue spandex bottoms tossing them aside while watching Wade start to pump his leaking cock. His slick was already leaking down the sides of his thighs calling out for the Alpha to penetrate him._

_Wade looked at his Omega up and down, taking in that beautiful form while pumping his hand up and down. Before he knew it, he dropped his throbbing dick and lifted the younger man up and threw him against the wall again. He began tracing his dick on the outside of the fine slick covered ass. He greedily soaked up all the slick he could get with each teasing push. Peter greedily ground down onto his Alphas growing cock, moaning out at the sensations and holding the back of Wade's neck while throwing his head back against the wall._

_"Fuck me, Wade." The boy ordered finally bringing his blue eyes down into focus of Wade's brown eyes._

_"Oh Spidey, you know just what daddy likes," Wade crooned in the youngers ear starting to thrust a little more heavily against the boy's ass cheeks._

_"Fuck spidey, so hot for me."_

_With that, Wade lined his hips up and pulled back lining his leaking dick up with the boy's awaiting hole. It was stretched wide due to the heat which made it especially easy for Wade to thrust particularly hard into the spider causing both men to gasp a curse under their breathes. Wade pushed full hilt into the squirming boy held against his chest. He began slowly pumping his dick into the boy with calculated precision._

_"Oh my GOD, WADE!" Peter moaned leaning forward against the mercs chest and clawing at the man's back with his free hand. He began to grind down in unison with the movements that the older man was making and it was almost like a concert of ball slapping in a wet slick covered asshole._

_Each thrust Wade made was directed right at the boy's prostate causing him to see white stars behind his eyes. He gripped even more onto the merc. His nails scratching down his back and along the wall he was thrown against. The hero's leaking dick was slapping against his and Wade's stomach. The friction making the boy moan even louder pushing him closer to the edge._

_Peter really hoped there was no one in a mile or two distance, otherwise they would be getting a free show of Deadpool screwing the fuck out of Spiderman on a rooftop._

_Peter continued to grind with the mercenary and pushed for the older to go in deeper and harder. Wade had no objections and readjusted his position on the wall so now the boy was sitting higher and the new angle continually put pressure on his aroused prostate._

_"Wade-I'm-gunna-cum!" Peter screeched through each vicious thrust Wade placed into his clenching asshole._

_"Cum-for-me-baby-boy-cum-screaming-for-me!"_

_The blinding stars were starting to spread through his vision as he instinctively leaned his head to the side exposing his neck to his Alpha who greedily bared his teeth and bit down snarling._

_That was enough to send Peter right over the edge. His ass was full of an Alpha's cock and in the middle of a marking session. He screamed at all the sensations surrounding him. It was almost too much to handle._

_"WAAAAAADE!" Peter gasped as he felt Wade's knot locking in his ass as he came full force all over his and the merc's stomach._

_Wade unlocked his jaw from the boy's neck and threw his head back as he rode out his powerful orgasm inside the tight slick ass of his Omega._

_A feeling of euphoria engulfed both men as they both slid down the brick wall of the abandoned building. Wade's knot had yet to reduce in size that still locked the two heavily panting men together. Wade looked up into the blown out blue eyes of Peter and once again hungrily went after the boy's lips._

_This Omega was his! Wade looked at his handwork on the boy's neck and licked away the excess blood left over. He delicately kissed the tender area making Peter throw his head back against the wall letting out a low moan._

_"I know how to take care of my Omega, baby daddy got you," Wade crooned lifting his hand to the boy's face wiping away a few loose strands of hair._

_Those blue eyes. Those blue eyes will be the death of him Wade thought to himself._

_Peter nuzzled into the touch and slowly felt the heat in his stomach dissipate and the knot loosening._

_Wade slowly and begrudgingly pulled himself out of the used hole of his baby boy and stood up to clean himself up as best as he could. Peter stood also on shaking legs watching his Alpha as he pulled tissues from one of his many pouches on his person and handed a few to his baby boy who took them graciously._

_"Looks like we are going to need a shower when we get home," Peter grumbled as he tried to pull his spandex pant up back around his waist making a face_

_"Shower sex?" Wade retorted with eyes wide open in excitement as he zipped up the front of his pants._

_Peter scoffed and threw Wade his mask which he graciously pulled over his head in one pull. Peter walked over and grabbed his mask as well and pulled it on his face as well walking back to his Alpha._

_He stood on his tippy toes on front of Wade and kissed the man's noise through their masks._

_"We will have to see if you’re a good boy then."_

_"I am always a good boy!"_

_"I call bull Wade, I call bull."_

_\------------------------------------------------------_

_Two Months Later_

_Peter had been dragging the last few weeks. Something did not feel right and he was really tired all the time. Every time he tried to eat something he couldn’t hold it down and it was starting to become annoying._

_"What the hell," Peter cursed one day looking at his alarm clock on his dresser._

_10:24 am_

_He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched his arms over his head reaching for the ceiling. His back and neck creaking and crunching from the movements. He had work in another forty-five minutes so he had to get up and get ready. His body was already lagging again and he was hungry._

_"This is figgin ridiculous, I shouldn’t be this tired, I have to be betting sick," Peter muttered to himself as he walked into the bathroom touching his face. He stopped short of the bathroom mirror staring at his reflection. His eyes blew wide._

_"What the hell?"_

_His stomache was no longer etched and tone. It almost looked as though he was bloated or that he put on a few pounds… almost overnight…_

_"How?"_

_Peter began to panic and walked over closer to the mirror inspecting his stomach and poking at it curiously._

_The scientist in Peter knew he would have to investigate, and he knew all his symptoms there was only one possible cause._

_Shit._

_Peter walked hastily over to the medicine cabinet and started sifting through the medical equipment that was stacked in the small space. In-between the Band-Aids and gauze Peter pulled out a pregnancy test and sat staring at it for a long moment._

_Both men always had one stashed away in the cabinet just in case of this happening. Usually both men were extremely careful when Peter was in heat, but it seems their rooftop adventure threw careful planning and caution out of the window._

_Double Shit._

_Peter sat down on the open toilet with the test in his hand and followed the directions. He slowly placed the test on the edge of the counter and bit down on his thumb pacing back and forth._

_What if he wasn’t ready?_

_What is Wade gets mad?_

_What would he do with a baby?_

_A million questions flew through his mind at that moment. It would take five minutes to get the results and it was slowly killing the hero. He began pulling his hair in frustration._

_The five minutes were the longest minutes in Peter's life. He stood on the far side of the bathroom tapping his foot. He didn’t want to look._

_He knew Wade would not be home until later that night and he had time to throw the test out when he got home from his part time job at Tony Stark's lab at five o'clock. He didn’t have it in him to look at the result right then and there. Work would definitely soothe his uncertainty._

_With that Peter threw on his jeans, button up shirt, and his lab coat and headed out the door with his backpack without looking back._

_Little did Peter know, this day was only going to get worse from here. So much worse._

_Still laying on the bathroom counter was the pregnancy test that read : POSITIVE +_


	12. Hell to Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments feed the author! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! I still have some things to add, but I figured it will soothe some of you who are sitting on the edges of your seats :) I know it is a little dialogue heavy, but things need explanation, ya know?  
> **Warning : Triggers**

"Wade," a distant voice called out.

The world seemed to implode in on his mind. He felt weightless and floating through an unforgiving darkness. The boxes were frantically spewing curses and talking in an inconceivable amount of babble and it was hard to think straight. His usual chaos was nothing compared to the darkness that now had its claws embedded in the mercenary. It almost took his breath away. His mind was running a million miles a minute in a million different directions, his throat was closing and his cloaked vision began to swirl into a vortex of voices and fear.

"Wade, stay with me," the broken voice cut through the spinning chaos. A strong hand was placed on his shoulder jolting him back into the painful reality. The blinding lights began to withdraw from his eyes bringing into focus the face of Dr. Banner. His gaze steadied as did his breathing.

"W-What?" Wade blinked rapidly behind his mask to focus his gaze on the doctor. He slowly brought up both of his open hands to his pounding temples of his head trying to swallow what was information was just told to him. His breathing was starting to pick up again and Banner sensed it grabbing at the mercenary again.

"Wade, I know this is hard, but I need you to focus…how long has Peter been pregnant?"

Pregnant?

Peter?

How long?

"I… I don’t know…he hasn’t said anything…" Wade choked on his words, "he hasn’t told me… yet."

"Okay, I am sorry to have to do this to you, but I can use this for my research," Banner guiltily replied back. 

"I am sorry I had to put you on the spot… Deadpool."

"Call me Wade doc, you deserve it after everything you did to save my baby boy." Wade slowly dropped his hands from his head and allowed them to fidget at his sides. His hands opening and clenching down in a rhythmic patter while he stared at the white tiled floor.

With a slight nod of his head, Banner took Wade's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze with one of his hands. The doctor began to walked back into Peter's room and shutting the doors in the front of a speechless and lost Wade Wilson. 

As the doors closed, Wade looked down at his feet begrudgingly again. He began to pace back and forth outside the metal doors like a caged animal. He wanted to badly to go in and hold his Omega even tighter. 

A baby. He thought to himself, over and over.

[Damn big guy…]

{That’s a lot of shit to take in one fucking sitting}

I know, he answered his boxes pacing outside the doors. Did Peter know? How long did he know?

It felt as though the world was crashing in around him. The one person who he love most in the world was slowly slipping away due to his carelessness. To his inability to see the small details. That was his fucking job to see the little details! How could he have missed this?!

Now….

Now there was something else he needed to worry about on top of his Omega. A new part of Wade began to blossom. Something that he had never known existed. Something that he never thought would be a possibility. Something his Omega was carrying for him. Precious cargo that was a perfect mix of the two hero's.

He smiled underneath his mask thinking about the beautiful possibility.

In that moment, Wade was no longer fearing the thought of being a father.

He stopped his pacing and picked up his two disguarded katanas on the ground. He slowly picked them up looking them up and down judgingly placing them back in their sheethes on his back.

"Fuck, gunna have to baby proof EVERYTHING," the merc chuckled tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling tiles.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
After a half hour of pacing, Banner opened the door to Peter's room once again and allowed his staff to slip out behind him. All the doctors avoiding the gaze of the merc who stood at attention in front of Banner. They were all exhausted as they walked their weary bodies down the long corridor not daring to look over their shoulders.

Wade waited until all the doctors were out of ear shot before talking to Banner.

"How is he doc," Wade quietly questioned trying to look over Banner's shoulder into the room.

"He is stable, for now..."

The merc's proud stance dropped and his shoulders sagged forward looking eyingly at the doctor for more of an explanation to his deadpanned statement.

"I know you wont be pleased, but we were forced to put Peter into a sedative state to give his body rest. He is awake, mind you, but not completely aware of his surroundings. I didn’t want you to be shocked when you went in."

"But…" Wade began pulling his gloved hand up in a defensive stance, "what about the baby?"

"We were sure to use non-invasive sedatives on Peter so it would not affect the fetus. While he was under, I took an ultrasound of the baby and printed a few pictures."

Banner paused and looked at the merc handing him the pictures. Wade looked through the pictures with a small smile. This was his and Peter's baby. His Alpha protectivness scent filled the hallway causing the doctor to muffle his nose.

"But there is something else I should make you aware of.."

An awkward silence radiated between the two men. Wade slowly took his eyes off the pictures and looked directly at the doctor without even a flinch.

Dr. Banner shrugged his shoulders at the intense gaze.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE BANNER WHAT IS IT?!"

"The baby is fine Wade. Relax! I can calculate Peter is around three and a half months along. But, since male Omegas are able to produce young at a faster rate I can safely say he became pregnant around two months ago. But, that isn’t what I wanted to inform you about… Let's take a seat Wade." Banner motioned to the metal bench just outside Peter's room.

Wade never liked sitting down for news. It never was good to hear. Even in all of his past experiences, sitting always produced the worst type of news. 

Banner beckoned again for Wade to sit on a bench outside the room. 

The doctor began explaining to the mercenary what was happening to Peter's broken body. It seemed as though the baby was protecting itself in Peter's womb, drawing from the boy's healing mutation. This in turn, was what was causing Peter to have a tough time recuperating from his injuries. 

"How can the baby do that?" Wade questioned. "Seems like some Matrix shit."

"I am not too sure yet Wade, but I told you I would let you know what I knew."

The doctor continued with his analysis. It also seemed as though the infected bite mark on Peter's neck was causing the baby to go into distress which in turn caused Peter's healing factor to pull away from Peter and protect the fetus. The bite mark was literal poison to the baby. The boy's healing factor was protecting the baby from any harm which in turn was causing his body to shut down instead.

Wade's head dropped to stare at the floor. His strong posture was now wilting under weight of the news. He placed his elbows on his knees and pulled his hands to the back of his head. The merc was almost sitting in a fetal position leaning forward on the bench breathing heavily.

After a moment of silence, Wade spoke.

"So, you're telling me that the bite… the bite Francis gave Peter… was supposed to get rid of our baby?"

"It seems so… HYDRA has no bias. They want Peter to breed their perfect super soldiers and your child is in their way."

Wade's fists clenched behind his head and were suddenly thrown down clenching on the bench causing it to crack under his grip. 

THIS is what Francis had planned all along. He KNEW Peter was pregnant. He WANTED to cause Peter to miscarry.

{[SICK FUCK!}]

A million scenarios ran through the mercs mind. He knew he had to go. He had to go NOW! He had to find Francis who was probably stashed somewhere in SHIELDS floating fun house. 

"Wade, I need you to listen for a moment. I know what you are thinking and I don’t blame you, but I need to know how to reverse the serum. That is the goal that is the objective. That is the only way you can save Peter." Banner deadpanned.

Wade stood and shook his head in acceptance. Those orders he could follow to a "T". He started to head to Peter's door and stopped right before pushing the doors open. He turned back to face a still sitting Banner.

"I will have that serum figured out by the end of the day, you can count on it. But in return I need a favor from you and the Power Puff girls upstairs."

"Name it."

"I need you all to protect Peter while I am away. I leave my Omega and my unborn child's lives in your hands. Do not fail me or you all will face my wrath, friends or not."

With that, the merc walked smoothly into the room.

Banner's eyes grew wide in alarm. 

Did Deadpool just? Did he just threaten the Avengers?

Banner shook his head and stood up. He took out his cell phone out of his lab coat pocket and dialed the first number on the phone.

"Yeah, we need to have a meeting. Assemble everyone in twenty. Meet you in the conference room."

He quickly hung up the phone and proceeded down the hallway to the first awaiting elevator.

\--------------------------------------

Wade took a deep breath as he walked hesitantly over to the still form in the white hospital bed. The medical machines hummed with the boy's steady heartbeat. The seizure seemed to have leveled for now leaving now an almost evenly fluxuating heart rhythm. Peter's head was resting against a fluffy white pillow looking out the window at the New York skyline while a free hand was purposely laid across his stomach.

Wade slowly pulled his chair over once again from the corner of the room and resumed his protective position at the side of his Omega. The boy's eyes did not move from their fixed position looking out the window. Almost un-phased by the muscular merc who was now blocking his view. 

"Petey," Wade whispered leaning close to his Omegas bruised and scratched face. "Baby boy?"

He gingerly picked up one of his gloved hands and removed the glove to reveal his marred hand beneath. He cautiously reached across the bed to clasp the boy's swollen cheek in his warm hand. It took a few moments for the boy to react to the touch and slowly pulled his half lidded eyes up to meet Wade's questioning white eyes.

"There he is," Wade smiled under his mask. He took the opportunity to take his free hand and pull off his mask in one fluent motion revealing a reserved smile as he looked into the hazy blue eyes of his Omega.

"Wade," Peter slurred. Slowly trying to peel his bruised eyes open larger.

"Hi you," he crooned leaning over and placing a soft kiss on the boys lips.

"Wade…. I n'd to t-l you sumthin'," the boy slurred out almost in desperation.

"Shhhhhhh, it's okay Petey," Wade responded leaning close to the boy's face to allow the boy to focus.

"I already know baby boy."

Peter's face tried to twinge or show some type of emotion. He wanted to show to his Alpha something… anything. But the way it came out was a tears falling down the Omega's face. The tears were not that of pain, but of relief. A small smile came across his bruised face. 

The boy closed his eyes and lightly nuzzled into the Alpha's hand taking in the scent which gave him comfort.

Wade returned the smile to his Omega and slowly retracted his hand on the boy's face and moved it over the top of the lithe forms stomach. The merc stopped his hand and hovered it over the boys hand uncertain if he should touch him or the growing baby inside of him. Wade tilted his head and looked back at Peter.

Peter winced and lifted his hand slightly and took the merc's hovering hand in his own and placed it on his stomach with a sigh of contentment. The boy closed his blue eyes and breathed a sigh of relief at the touch. 

Everything was going to be okay.

Wade was going to make everything okay.

"Baby boy," Wade began, leaning forward once again inches away from Peter's now open, unfocused blue eyes.

"I am going to be gone for a little while, okay? I need to take of something and I will be back quicker than I can chomp down a chimichanga."

Peter's eyes fluttered with a hint of worry. The worry pheromones Peter gave off had Wade siting forward in his chair keeping his forehead pressed against Peter's all while keeping his hand on Peter's seemingly bloated belly.

"It's okay Petey, I am leaving you in the best hands possible. NO one will touch you or come near you. I need you to focus on healing," Wade hitched his breath at the next part of his thought, "and taking care of the baby."

The mated pair looked down at their entwined fingers over the white surgical blanket.

Peter looked up hesitantly, "okay," he whispered, a little more clearly than before. 

It seemed as though the boy was burning quickly through the sedatives. The next wave of medication would be hitting the boy soon and this would give the merc the chance to slip away and not cause more distress than there was already in the room.

"Please come back… to us… quick," Peter pleaded through broken words.

Wade smiled back at his Omega and shook his head in agreeance and began rubbing the back of the boy's neck with his free hand. The caress made Peter relax into the merc hand. He continued to hold his Omegas hand until the next wave of sedatives kicked in causing Peter to lean more into the pillow and release Wade's hand unwillingly. The blank stare returning and the boy's eye lids slightly pulled down hooding his now unfocused blue eyes.

Wade looked down at the impossibly sad sight, he was ashamed to admit it, but he had tears rimming around his eyes as he pulled his mask over his head once again, standing up to make a b-line for the door. Before pushing through, he looked back at his beautiful Omega. A fire grew within his belly.

He was going to fix this.

He was going to save Peter and the baby.

Anyone standing in his way will have hell to pay.


	13. Fun House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a Beta reading this, but I will be editing as I go!  
> I hope you enjoy I will have the next chapter up maybe tomorrow or the day after!  
> Remember to comment! They keep me going!

"Woah.. Woah.. Wait.. Did I hear you correctly?" questioned Clint who sat perched on the edge of his chair. The chair giving an unhealthy squeak as it was balanced on two legs.

"That you did Clint," Banner replied through blood shot eyes. A definite sign of lack of sleep. His posture was folded forward over the table he was seated behind. The doctor had two hands on either side of his head trying to keep his head up from the lack of sleep he has had in the last twenty-four hours.

"So… Deadpool knows?" Nat's voice chimed in while standing idly next to the doctor. She kept her green eyes locked on Banner as to make sure he was not holding back more information.

"Yes, he knows everything, which brings me to our next obstacle. He is going to confront Francis se WE need to keep Peter safe. HYDRA is still after him and he is in no condition to protect himself."

The Avengers team looked around the room at one another and slowly shook their heads unanimously. There were countless times where Spiderman and Deadpool both saved each and every one of their lives out in the field. This was the least they could do to repay their debt.

"We need around the clock surveillance and at least one of us on guard in Peter's room at every moment while Deadpool is gone, we cannot afford for him to be left alone. I know Peter will hate being babied, but it's what we have to do."

All four in the room shake their heads in agreeance and begin to plan their rotation when Steve took a second to break their conversation.

"You know, someone should really warn Fury about Deadpool's upcoming 'visit'."

Steve moved his eyes across the room to Tony who was lounging on his office chair with is feet up on his wooden desk. Tony was fiddling with a vile in his hands and slowly looked up to meet Steve's gaze.

"That would probably be a good idea, knowing Deadpool and how he likes to make an entrance, I wouldn’t doubt that Fury will be a tad bit fucking annoyed."

"Not to mention that he is not just dealing with Deadpool anymore, he is dealing with a phycotic male Alpha who's Omega is pregnant in our ICU unit," Nate chimmed in moving towards Clint who was still rocking in his chair.

Shivers ran down everyone's spines including Tony who even had to gulp at that insanely crazy statement. It was completely and utterly true. If someone were to get into Wade's way, there was no telling what he would do. Peter was always his voice of reason on missions who always kept him in check with a word of gesture. Now, his Omega was not there with him, there was no telling what the crazy Alpha would do.

______________________________________________

"Sir, it’s a call from Dr. Banner," a young blonde Alpha officer said to Fury. "He says it urgent, and it's a matter of national security."

"Patch him through," the cladly dressed spy said leaning over his console on the SHIELD flying fortress. The console was located at the front of the ship and was surrounded by monitors that showed views of every level of the craft. Fury, picked up one of his leather gloved hands and swiped a few monitors away from his view and clicked on a blinking icon that showed up on his keyboard.

A small video popped up in front of the director's face revealing the tired out face of Dr. Banner aka The Hulk. IT didn’t take a genius to see that this was not a friendly phone call. Whenever Banner looked like this, there was something seriously wrong.

"You look like shit Banner, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Sir, we have a situation. Deadpool is heading your way and I wanted to fill you in on the details."

"When is Deadpool ever NOT heading to make my life miserable? We took care of Francis already and have him locked up tight here on the ship there should be no reason he should be coming back. Revenge will get him nothing."

Fury leaned back crossing his arms across his chest. His one good eye narrowing at Banner on the other end of the feed.

"Its not that sir," Banner began beginning to lower his voice and leaning close to the comm device, "It has to do with his Omega, you see…. Peter is… um"

"Well.."

"Peter is… how can I put this…"

"SPIT IT OUT BANNER!"

"He is pregnant sir and in serious trouble. What Francis has done to him is causing his body to shut down and the baby he is carrying is in trouble as well. Deadpool is on his way to, I assume, tear apart what is left of Francis for more information."

Fury dropped his arms to his sides and let out a loud sigh. He picked up one of his hands and placed it over his face and began rubbing the bridge of his nose. The director's blood ran cold. He knew what this meant. Deapool would stop at nothing to ge the answers he needed. It didn’t matter the cost. Fury knew this and picked his posture back up and opened his mouth to answer Banner when an urgent call came in from a lower level of the ship.

"SIR!" The voice yelled out through the static. "DEADPOOL…. HERE… COMING…. THERE!"

The link was cut off and Fury locked eyes with Banner again who looked as horrified as he did.

"I gotta' give it to the guy, he is friggin' resourceful. I gotta' go Banner, thank you for the heads up I will deal with Deadpool."

With that Fury disconnected the call and turned to walk to the elevator across the room. He smirked under this raised collar of his black leather coat at the thought of Deadpool. The mercenary was relentless. He was resourceful. He was loyal.

At that thought, Fury looked up at the opening doors and took a step back when he was greeted by a searing Wade Wilson. The mercenary had on hand clutching a katana and the other bracing the arm of a young Alpha officer who looked a little worse for the wear. Wade took the kid and threw him out of the elevator causing the officer to fall to the ground in front of Fury.

Fury looked at the officer and made a motion for the kid to run. In one fluent motion, the officer jumped to his feet and shuffled to the other side of the craft not looking back at the mercenary.

"I assume Banner told you I was coming to pay you a love visit, always a spoil sport," Wade rasped pulling himself through the elevator doors and taking a few dominating steps towards Fury who stood his ground.

Deadpool may have been bigger than Fury, but the director was no submissive Alpha himself. They both stood almost nose to nose, Alpha fight pheromones starting to fill the room.

"Yes, I actually finished talking to the doctor just as you paraded yourself aboard my ship. I have to say, that teleporter definitely makes your appearances a welcomes commodity."

"Shut the fuck up Captain Hook, you know why I am here so I will save the formalities, where the hell is he…"

Fury narrowed his eyes at the mercenary and took in a deep breath before turning his back and walking towards the glass panels overlooking the cloudy sky below. Wade took his one unsheethed katana and pulled it back into its case along his back before stepping forward to stand next to the director. The merc kept his arm sat his side with his hands closed into fists. His masked white eyes narrowed out the window.

"I will let you interrogate to your hearts content Deadpool, but I cannot allow you to kill him after."

"Let me rephrase this for you Hook, I will do what I need to do in order to protect my Omega. I will kill as I see fit. He does not deserve to live after what he has done."

There was an awkward silence between the two killers. An understanding. Fury sighed contently and shook his head and motioned for the mercenary to follow him to the elevators. The metal doors slid open and the two men stepped inside. Fury pressed the button for a sub floor on the ship and folded his arms over his chest once more locking his stare directly ahead.

"Deadpool, let me say this to you, advice you can take or leave," Fury began," Keep your emotions out of it, once you go over the edge there is no coming back."

"Advice taken, right now I need to hurry the fuck up time is a commodity I do not have the luxury to have."

With that, the doors slide open in front of the two men. The floor that was laid out in front of the men almost looked like a prison you would see in Asgard. As they walked down the corridor, Wade looked into each and every cell they passed. There was a multitude of creatures being kept in different containers. Some of these creatures were straight out of the minds of the most heinous of nightmares.

The mercenary shook his head and regained his focus and looked straight ahead. Fury stopped suddenly almost causing Wade to run into him. The black dressed spy looked up at Deadpool and motioned him to go forward.

Behind the thick platted glass, sitting behind a metal table was a disgruntled Francis. He looked like he had been thrown through a meat grinder and spit back out. The black haired man had both hands bound behind his back and attached to the metal chair in the center of the room. He was desperately still trying to escape his shackles but to no avail.

Wade stared at the man through the one way glass of the door and took a shuttered breath clenching his fists once again. Every nerve ending on fire and screaming for him to finish this asshole off. There was a warm sensation pooling into his stomach which made vile rise in his throat.

{Kill him!}

[No numbnut, we need to figure out how to save Petey.. THEN we can chop him into bits!]

Wade shook his head in agreement and slowly moved forward putting his hand to the door before being sidetracked by a voice behind him.

"Remember Deadpool, do not play his game and think before you do. There is no going back."

The door swings open and Francis whips his head up to see who is entering the room. He swints his eyes against the harsh light of the room and when his eyes focus to see the figure that walks through the door he involuntarily gasps and struggles against his restraints more.

The door slams behind the read and black Alpha as he makes his way across the small room. There is nothing in the room besides the metal table and two metal chairs. The chair Francis is strapped too is bolted to the floor to keep the man from moving away. The merc hastily moves towards the table and grabs the second chair pulling it across the metal floor causing a painful screeching noise.

Francis grits his teeth and bows his head away.

Wade turns the chair around and take a seat in the chair straddling it with his arms resting along the top of the back of the chair. His posture is slumped forward and his masked whit eyes are locked on Francis.

"What the fuck do you want Wilson," Francis spits out of his blooded lips. Wade took a shallow breath before answering.

"I want to play a game, it's called twenty questions," the merc said with a monotone voice.

Francis snickered behind his breath, "What happens if I don’t want to play?"

"Oh, there is no choice.. I WILL ask these questions and you WILL answer them. If you chose not to play, then I will keep removing every piece of you until you are a bloody smear on the floor."

Wade slowly leaned over to his hide and started taking out different told from his belts and pouches around his body. He placed these objects on the table in front of Francis who was eyeing the objects with a hint of fear in his eyes. Each knife and cutting object that was dropped on the table made a metal clang that irradiated throughout the room.

With each drop, Francis started to squirm farther and farther trying to get away.

"Now it's my turn to make you scream you sick son of a bitch. First question, what was that shit you put into Peter?"

Francis bit his bottom lip and stared at the merc. His defiance was written across his face. Wade shook his head and stood up from his seat and grabbed what looked like a hunting knife from his pile on the table. He slowly walked around the table and stood behind Francis taking the man's ear in one hand and slowly started to cut down the mans head.

Francis began to thrash wickedly at the restraints holding him. He could feel the warm liquid leaking down his neck and he tried to pull away. Wade grabbed the man by his black hair and pulled his head back and continued to run his knife down the man's face.

This will be Francis's undoing....


	14. Oh Boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GRAPHIC VIOLENCE*  
> if this is a trigger, please do not read! I know there are some of you waiting patiently for this chapter. Remember I did not edit this yet because I got excited. Sorry for the late update, I was busy this week! Enjoy!

Francis began to thrash wickedly at the restraints holding him. He could feel the warm liquid leaking down his neck and he tried to pull away. Wade grabbed the man by his black slick hair and pulled his head back and continued to run his knife down the side of the man's face.

"OKAY! OKAY FUCKER! IT’S A PATHOGIN! WE STOLE FROM STARK!"

Wade retracted his bloody knife with a sigh. The merc slowly flicked off the blood on the knife and sauntered back around to his empty seat on the other side of the table. He threw his muscular legs apart once again straddling the chair with the bloody knife still clutched in one hand. The merc raises his free arm and rested his elbow on the top of the chair back and leaned his head against the palm of his hand.

"Continue please… don’t mind lil' ole' me," the merc retorted flicking off more blood at the end of his hunting knife onto the white tiled floor. The red causing a clash of colors.

"It’s a new formula from Stark Industries." Francis sneered looking at the tabletop. "It was meant to be used as a less invasive suppressant for Omega heats, but our HYDRA scientists were able to take that formula and change it into a faux heat serum. It is meant to speed heats up to allow Omega's to breed quicker."

The merc stirred in his seat. Shifting his weight from one side of the chair to the other.

Wade looked directly into the other man's eyes without hesitation. The wheels in his head started turning recounting all the details from the past few days. He remembered that vile in Stark's office that he was playing with. That was what the orange liquid was in Stark's office! The merc mentally checked off the one question on his list. He smiled underneath his mask.

"Question two, how do you make the faux heat stop?"

Francis glared at the merc through his rough brown eyes again, trying to sit higher up on his seat. He smirked and cackled. The laughter was enough to make anyone watching uncomfortable. Heat began to pool into the mercs stomach. Francis wanted Wade to know _this_ answer even without the added threat of losing another appendage.

"Only the penetration of the Omega's Alpha."

Wade's eyes went wide and then narrowed in anger, his posture became rigid and cold.

He _knew_ what this meant, even if he wanted to not believe it.

It took every ounce of strength and resilience for the merc not to go flying across the table to kill Francis on the spot. This asshole was laughing at his baby boy's pain. He had to regain control of the situation. He could not show his anger or rage at the risk of losing himself to the void behind the mask.

"Question three, why did you bite _him_?"

Deathly silence fell across the room. Nothing moved, no one spoke. No sound could be heard. The only sound heard was the slight beeping from the video camera located at the top of the room peering down on the two men.

The mercenary leaned forward in his chair. He knew the answer to this question, but he wanted to be selfish and hear his fears confirmed. The crunching of the chair legs against the tiled floor drew the attention of the prisoner across the table.

Francis wiggled and flinched again in his seat and brought his eyes unwillingly back up to the mercenary across the table. He tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing.

"I think you know that answer Wilson…" darkness enveloping his voice, "you aren’t as dumb as you let off."

"I want to hear it from you," Wade replied coldly raising the knife still clutched in his hand and pointing the blade towards Francis. "I want to hear this filthy shit come off your fucking tongue."

Francis stirred again and sat up straight in his metal chair once again. His head was cocked to the side.

"What? You want to hear what was planned for Peter? That I was trying to destroy him and your unborn child? Give the man a prize because you are right, and guess what… I would do it again in a heartbeat."

{[….]}

The room felt like it went ice cold, one more word or sound could possibly break the elevated tension in the room. Wade's hand started to twitch and grip with unrelenting force. He slowly rose to his feet and took a step back from the chair he was straddling. Up until now, the boxes had remained silent in hopes that their silence would allow the merc to think a little more clearly.

{Calm down big guy, we still need more information}

[I awkwardly have to agree, calm the hell down]

Wade snapped his neck to each side, letting out a quick puff of air.

{White, this is not looking good}

[I know buddy, but fuck! Do you blame him?! I sure as hell don’t!]

Wade began to walk stealthily around the metal table once again, running his fingers of his free hand along the cool metal. When he came to the end he took his hand off the table and placed it on Francis's shoulder and turned his body so that he was standing behind the blood covered man. He took a deep breath while lifting his masked face to look at the ceiling of the room.

The merc's vision began to blur under his mask. The ceiling tiles were beginning to blur. The boxes were yelling incoherently at him to stop and think. But this, this cannot be allowed. The merc dropped his head down and blinked away the tears that encroached his eyes.

[Shit]

{Double shit}

In one fluent motion, Wade snapped forward with his free hand and grabbed the man's head sideways with a sickening crunch. The knife in the mercenaries other hand slid immediately through what remained of the man's ear. The appendage fell to the ground with a wet thud. Blood was rushing out from the wound and ran down Francis's head.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

Wade shifted his weight and switched the blade to his other hand promptly snapping Francis's head to the other side with a sickening crunch.

"You touched my Omega," Wade started.

The knife began to hack away at the flesh that belonged to the only ear Francis had left. The man kicked and screamed under the restraints breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

"You hurt my Omega."

The knife found the end of its course and with a flick of the blunt end of the knife, the ear fell freely to the floor flopping next to its counterpart. Blood began pooling down the sides of the man's hands.

"You see Francis, I am not one to forgive, and you know this first hand."

Wade dropped his blood smeared knife to the ground and quickly walked to the other side of the table and grabbed the chair with force.

"Listen up… if you can fucker," Wade deadpanned in Francis's general direction over his broad shoulder as he walked across the room to the metal exit door and slamming the chair up against the door handle which inhibited anyone from entering or exiting.

The clammer of feet could be heard coming down the hallway with great haste. The sound of banging fists could be heard on the door on the other side of the door. Wade smirked under his mask while twisting back on his heels. Rolling his shoulders forward.

"Your plan will fail… HYDRA doesn’t know who they are fucking dealing with."

Francis couldn’t pull himself up from his slouch to meet the merc's gaze. Yeah, Francis couldn’t feel pain, but the warm messy feeling running down both of his shoulders was more than annoying. His heartrate was picking up once again as he heard the yelling behind the door. The mass in front of the door not moving a muscle, only staring with great intensity that would have bore a hole through his own skull.

"Well now, I guess your twenty questions are up there Wilson."

"It may seem so, but judging by the force of those fists on that door, I will only have a few more minutes of alone time with you…"

Wade started making long strides across the room once again, coming into contact with the metal table. He thrust his two hands onto the top of the table and sifted mercilessly through the pile of weapons laid out in front of Francis. Each device was carefully examined and thrown to the side at the merc's discretion.

"Here we go"

Wade picked up what looked like a pair of brass knuckles off the table and placed them lovingly around his right fist.

"This… will do nicely"

At that, the mercenary took both hands and quickly pushed the metal table across the room. The screeching of the table against the floor caused Francis to flinch and kick against his restraints once again. He knew what this meant. His time had just run out, his only prayer was that the men currently trying to get in the room would get in before he was a heap of dead meat on the floor.

The table screeched to a halt after slamming into the wall. In that same instant, Wade raised his free hand and grasped Francis's blood soaked orange shirt in a fist, dragging the man a few inches away from the angry Alpha's face.

After a moment of brutal silence, the merc went to work…. Connecting his right fist into Francis's face. Each hit planned and executed with extreme brutality. Deathly gasps escaped the man's mouth with each blow.

"You don’t deserve an ounce of mercy you sick twisted asshole."

Another punch connected to the man's face crunching his nose with a sickening crunch.

"I should kill you for what you have done, for all the things you will do."

The mercenary readjusted his grip on the man's shirt and shot a hard thrusted fist into man's stomach. The banging on the metal door behind the merc was growing louder, the door was slowly being pushed open by the agents behind it. Wade could not hear or focus on anything else. It was his Alpha right to destroy this man here and now.

"You know what, I am killing you now you sick fuck!"

Wade pulled back his fist and just as he pulled back his fist aimed directly with Francis's face, he heard a shout that grounded him back to the here and now.

"WILSON!"

Wade paused and caught his breath. His breathing was harsh and erratic. His fist was trembling in the air above Francis's face. He wanted so badly to end this man's life right here, right here on the floor of this flying fortress. Who the fuck cares about the justice system? Where was the justice for his violated Omega? He could deliver the ending blow right here and now.

Just then a hand reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Son, let him go. It isn’t worth it. Is this what Peter would want?"

No.

Peter wouldn’t want this. He would want this man to be put through the system, just like the many criminals and villains he has caught in the past. This was wrong. He got the intel he was after, now he had to go back and fix the shit show that was his life... he had someone waiting for him.

 _Two people waiting_ ….

He didn’t have any more time to waste with this bloody unconscious man hanging from his shaking fist. His anger seeped through his shaking fist and dropped the blooded body to the floor.

"That’s it son, you did well."

The voice was reassuring and smooth. Nick Fury always had a way with words to calm down any situation. Wade shook his head and regained his composure.

{You know it's REALLY bad when you can't here US!}

[Dang big guy, you were in the ZONE!]

{Should have finished the bastard off…}

[Yeah… or at least…]

Wade looked down at the ground quickly and landed one swift and precise kick to Francis's face. The kick was brutal leaving the room gasping. The merc, at that moment, was dragged back by cautious SHIEILD agents. It took five Alpha agents to keep the merc from descending back over the lifeless form lying on the floor.

[Well… damn… you did exactly what I was going to say you sick bastard!]

{::giggling::}

"Wilson, STOP!" Fury said stepping in front of the merc and holding his eye contact. "You are honestly causing me to have a migraine. You have your intel. Take it and leave."

"What is going to happen with this fucker?"

"I will promise you that this… man… will be dealt with accordingly," Fury answered breaking his gaze and bringing his eye down to the bloody body on the floor. "We will get more intel later, we need his knowledge to see what HYDRA has planned next. For now, I need you to go back to the Avenger's Tower where you are needed."

Wade gumbbled under his breath.

"Peter needs you now, you need to give Banner what he needs to save him. This fucker," Fury motioned over his shoulder with his gloved hand. "Will be dealt with personally by me…"

"Oh Nicky baby, you know how to treat a guy right don’t you… I hope your reputation proceeds you."

The assassin scoffed under his breath crossing his leather clad arms across his chest. Wade took one more look at the floor as the blood puddle under Francis continued to grow. He took a step and circled around on his heels and headed towards the exit.

The merc stopped in the doorframe and held the frames with both hands before looking over his shoulder at the director of SHIELD.

"If I even catch a SCENT of this asshole again, I will be back with more toys… and trust me Nicky, those toys won't just be for him if you catch my drift."

Fury nodded his head in understanding. The merc made eye contact with one young Alpha agent outside the interrogation room doors causing the kid to flinch away as Deadpool walked by. The atmosphere seemed to finally relent and the ice cold tension seemed to break as the merc walked hastily down the long corridor disappearing through two metal swinging doors.

Fury tapped his com device in his ear.

"Agent Coor, please contact Thor in Asgard and let him know we have a…." Nick peered over his shoulder again. "special prisoner for his high tech prison."

"Right away sir."

Fury wiped around and crouched down in front of the wheezing unconscious form.

"Well now, I don't think you'll be doing anything like THAT ever again now will we."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan-fiction! Take it easy on me and tell me what you think so far! More chapters to come!


End file.
